DeadMans WonderLand
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Een virus is uitgekomen, mensen eten mensen, de dood staat weer op . En één beet word je fataal, kijk als Antonio en de groep . Het proberen te overleven .
1. Dead's Opening

**Fanfic Titel : DeadMan's WonderLand**

**Titel Chapter : Dead's Opening**

**Koppels : SpainxfemSItaly , NItalyxfemGermany**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Yuri , Death , Rape , Yandere , Obsessed , Tragedy , Horror , Abuse & Psycho **

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : T-Rated / M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van : Yaoi , Yuri , Death , Rape , Yandere , Obsessed , Tragedy , Horror & Psycho houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p><em>Die avond heb ik lang wakker gelegen ...<em>

_Ik weet niet waarom , ik kon niet slapen . En het liedje bleef in mijn hoofd doorspelen , ik hoorde de muziek in mijn oren ringen . ' I will be your deadman , with only poisen in my veins ...' Ik kende de lyrics uit mijn hoofd ... Als ik eindelijk kon slapen , was dit mijn voorgevoel . Dat het de laatste keer zal zijn , dat ik zo rustig kan gaan slapen . In mijn bed natuurlijk ..._

Antonio gaapte als hij naar de grote school liep . " Jeez verdomme Kirkland waarom ik nu ..." Zuchte Antonio vermoeiend blijkbaar was één van de leerlingen , die gisteren zijn broertje gisteren is komen halen . Haar haarband vergeten , toen haar bruin haar onder de verf kwam . Door de ander kinderen die nog niet opgehaald waren , en na haar haren te wassen . Was ze blijkbaar haar haarband vergeten ' het is haar favoriete ! ' , hoorde hij de broertje nog zeggen . Dus heeft Arthur het Antonio 's taak gegeven , om de haarband terug te geven . " Neem me niet kwalijk weet u ..." Maar de meisje duwde zijn hand weg ." Blijf van me af oude man ! Weet je wel wie ik ben ! " Zeide de meisje met haar lang blond haar , ze had een franse accent ." Huh nee sorry ... Ik wou vragen ..." Maar ze negeerde hem en liep door , zonder nog naar hem te kijken . Tieners zijn zo brutaler dan ze vroeger waren , en zeker van die populaire groepen . Antonio weet nog toen hij altijd gepest werd , omdat zijn accent te vreemd klonk voor hun . Antonio begon zijn plan voort te zetten , en liep rond de school . Normaal zou hij gewoon naar de leerkrachten gaan , maar Antonio weet niet nog eens waar hij naar toe liep . En blijkbaar zijn er anderen die les hebben , sinds de gangen leeg waren . Antonio kwam bij de trap en keek naar buiten , en zag de sakura van de bomen af gaan . Antonio was altijd dol op de bomen , hij ging altijd met zijn moeder naar hun kijken . Maar na haar dood heeft Antonio nauwelijks er naar gekeken , het lijk zo lang geleden ... Hij deed de raam open , en keek in een trans naar de roze kleuren . " Nee Sadiq we worden gezien ... " Antonio zag dan 2 jongere in de gang rennen ." Ah kom op we hebben nooit bijna fun gehad samen ." Wie was dat ? Spijbelaars ha dat is slecht , Antonio zou beter zijn hoofd draaien . En hun negeren maar toen hij het meisje zag , herkende hij haar van haar gezicht . " Hey ! " De twee stopte en keken naar hem ." Jij zijt Marcello 's zus toch ? Die hem gisteren is komen halen ben ik juist . " Het meisje knikte ja , de jongen keek hem vies aan ." En gij zijt ? "

" Ha ik ben een verzorger ik ken haar broertje , hij wou dat ik haar haarband kwam terug geven ." Zeide hij en gaf het aan haar ." Bedankt bastard maar je moest het niet doen ..." Zeide ze met een rood gezicht , ah ze lijkt op een tomaat ! " Haha is niks ! Ik denk dat ik Marcello hier mee blij maak ! " Zeide hij ." Ik ben Antonio ." En gaf zijn hand maar zijn hand werd weg geslagen , door de jongen die naast haar stond . Het meisje keek kwaad naar de jongen , maar zeide er niks op ." Bedankt Antonio maar wij gaan maar eens ." En voor dat Antonio iets kon zeggen , waren ze al weg Antonio zuchte ." Leerlingen zijn echt probleemmatig soms ." En ging de raam dicht doen ." Hey jij daar ! " Antonio verschrok zich en dacht dat iemand , het op hem had en keek rond . Maar zag niemand in de gangen , en keek dan naar buiten . En zag iemand tegen de schoolpoort bewegen , het leek op een dronkenman . 5 leerkrachten rende er naar toe ." Wat is hier de bedoeling van meneer ? " Vroeg de vrouw de haar bril recht zette , de man antwoorde niet hij maakte soort van rare geluiden . De leerkrachten gingen achter uit , wie weet wat die dronken zatlap zou doen . Maar één van hun zag het anders , en liep er naar toe . En hield de man bij de kraag vast , en sloeg hem dicht tegen de poort aan . Bloed viel op de mans hand ." Ah Mr . Jackson wees voorzichtig ! " Zeide de vrouw de man lachte ." Dezen zatlap zou me niks kunnen ! " Antwoorde hij terug maar voor dat hij los kon laten , beet de man in Mr . Jackson 's arm ." Aaaaaaaaah ! " De man viel op grond en kreunde van de man , als bloed uit zijn arm kwam . Een groot hap was uit zijn arm , de 4 leerkrachten keken in schok ." Bel de politie en een ambulance ! " Riep de vrouw als ze naast de man ging zitten ." Mr . Jackson het komt goed hou vol okay ! " Maar de man antwoorde haar niet meer , als hij roerloos op de grond lag ." Hij is ..." De vrouw keek met tranen in haar ogen , de ander 3 mannen stonden achter haar ." Oh lieve god ." Zeide de oudste van hun , als hij zijn hoed af nam . " Mr . Jackson was een goede leerkracht ." Plots opende de ogen van Mr . Jackson , en keken recht naar de vrouw naast hem . Die niet door had dat de man , even raar doet als de man die buiten poort stond ." Ah ! Mr . Jackson je bent ..." Maar ze werd onderbroken als Mr . Jackson haar hals open beet , en Antonio 's ogen gingen wijd open . Als hij de vrouw hoorde krijsen , hij stond roerloos zijn benen konden zich niet bewegen . De 3 mannen rende snel van de 2 weg , Antonio werd terug wakker als de vrouw . Ook opstond en sloom achter , de leerkrachten aan ging . Ik moet hier weg ! Maar dan dachte Antonio terug , aan het meisje met haar haarband . En rende weg om haar te vinden .

" Sadiq ! Ik wil dit niet ! Ik moet ook terug naar de klas , het is al erg genoeg dat ik nog een jaar moet herhalen . " Zeide het meisje die Lovina heet , Sadiq keek naar haar als hij haar Bh . Wilde los maken en zuchte vervelend ." Kom op zo erg is het niet weet je ." Zeide met een grijns Lovina 's gezicht werd rood , en keek van hem weg . " Shut up . " Plots ging de deur open , de twee keken geschokt als het de zelfde man was . Die Lovina haar haarband gaf ." Daar zijn jullie ! We moeten hier weg ! " Riep hij en greep Lovina 's hand ." Hey ! " Riep ze en woude haar hand , van hem weg trekken maar hij liet haar niet . " Kleed je om we moeten hier snel weg ! " Schreeuwde hij naar Sadiq , Lovina deed haar bloesje terug dicht , en Sadiq deed zijn shirt terug aan . De 3 stonden in de gangen dan ." Wat is de bedoeling van dit ? " Vroeg Sadiq ." Jullie leerkrachten zijn elkaar vermoorde , en komen terug van de dood ." Zeide Antonio als hij een kast open deed ." He ? Dat is geen uitleg , waar heb jij het over ?" Lovina voelde toch vrees op komen ." Een man buiten poort beet jullie leerkracht tot dood , en hij kwam terug tot leven en viel de anderen aan . " Sadiq keek naar hem ongelovig , Antonio brak een bezem , en gaf die aan Lovina ." Hier ." Lovina nam die aan en keek naar hem , Sadiq kreeg ook een wapen . " En jij dan ? " Antonio schudde zijn hoofd nee . " Ik ben al gerust genoeg , dat ik twee leerlingen hier uit heb gekregen . " Zeide hij en keek naar hun terug . " Ik ben Antonio Cariedo ." Sadiq keek naar hem verdacht , maar zeide toch zijn naam ." Sadiq Annan ." Antonio keek naar Lovina , maar ze zeide niks als Antonio zich omdraaide . ." Lovina ..." Antonio keek verwarrend naar haar ." Mijn naam ... Is Lovina ." Antonio glimlachte maar duurde niet lang , en plots ging de luidsprekers aan ." Aandacht iedereen verlaat jullie klassen nu , ik herhaal het nog eens verlaat jullie klassen nu . Jullie levens staan op het spel en ... Aaaaah ! Neee help ! Iemand help me aaaaah ! " Iedereen keek naar de luidsprekers , als de man werd aangevallen . Het klonk alsof iemand hem ... Opeten was de man zijn pijnelijke gekreun , werd stiller en stiller ... En de luidspreker ging uit , niemand bewoog niemand zeide iets . Antonio trok Sadiq en Lovina in een veilige plek , ze rende alle 3 snel naar boven ." Waarom gaan we naar boven ? We moeten hier uit ! " Riep Lovina ." Het gaat zo beginnen ." Zeide Antonio oh shit wat moet hij doen .

" Aaaaah ! Red me ! "

" Haal me hier uit ! "

" Verdomme ! Blijf uit mijn beurt ! "

Ze zagen mensen uit de klassen rennen , Sadiq trok Lovina weg van de kant . Als mensen blind over hun heen lopen , Antonio weet het niet maar voelde jaloers . Hij kon het ook doen , ah hij kon zich zelf slaan . Waarom is hij nu jaloers ... " Hey Bastard ga niet naar dromenland ." Zeide Lovina als ze aan Antonio 's arm trok ." Sorry ." Zeide hij en de 3 rende snel weg .

Verder op kwam een jongen , uit zijn klas gekruipt ." Veee sorella waar ben je ..." Zeide hij en kwam een meisje tegen ." Louise ~ " Het meisje Louise keek naar hem ." Feliciano daar zijt je ! " " Wie is dat ? " Vroeg een albino meisje ." Oh het is Feli ." Zeide ze met een grijns , als Louise Feliciano op helpte ." Veeee heb je sorella gezien ? "Vroeg Feliciano bezorgt , Louise schudde haar hoofd nee ." Misschien is ze weer bij Sadiq ." Op dat keek Feliciano kwaad op ." Alweer hem ? Als mijn sorella in de problemen is door hem , ik laat hem zijn eigen pens vreten ." Louise sweatdropped als Feliciano weer glimlachte , na dat wat hij zeide . En de 3 begonnen ook te rennen , maar leken Antonio , Lovina en Sadiq te hebben gemist . Als ze naar het dak gingen . " Dit is maar een droom ..." Zeide jongen Feliciano keek naar hem , de jongen liep naar een ander student . " Dit is maar een droom toch mama ? " En schreeuwde als de student , hem vast pakte en hem in stukken at .Feliciano keek met grote ogen , en ging snel achter Louise en Gillian aan ." Veee wat is er aan de hand ! " Schreeuwde hij in paniek , Louise wensde dat hij hem kon antwoorden .

Antonio , Lovina en Sadiq zijn boven geraakt , maar worden gevolgt door de zombie achtige mensen ." Shit ! Wat nu ! " Riep Sadiq ." We kunnen ons daar verstoppen ." Zeide Lovina en de twee volgde haar , als ze boven waren . Duwde ze een tafel waar de trappen stonden , en ander dingen dat de tafel steunde . " Verdomme ." Antonio zuchte als hij ging zitten , Sadiq sloeg de deur knop kapot . En pakte een paar water flessen ." Hier ." En gooide één naar Antonio , Antonio dronk er van en keek naar onder . Ze zaten nog niet een volle minuut op het dak , en het spookt al van wandelde zombies . " Verdomme ! " En woude de fles naar één van hun gooien , maar Lovina hield hem tegen ." Niet doen we kunnen het nog gebruiken ." Zeide ze en pakte de lege fles van hem ." Een mens kan een week op water alleen leven , we moeten zuinig zijn weet je ." Antonio knikte ja en bloosde , kom op dat moest hij toch weten ." Het lijk wel een film ." Zeide Sadiq die naast Antonio ging staan ." Een film zeg je ? Volgens mij is het meer dan dat ..." Zeide Antonio ." Ze lijken op zombies , maar het zou te gemakkenlijk zijn . Om hun zombies te noemen , ik bedoel dit is geen film . Zo ver ik het weet is het geen ..." Antonio knikte ja en zag dan een leerkracht , naar de zijkant van het dak lopen . Gevolgt door nog meer van hun ." Hey moeten wij hem niet helpen ? "Vroeg Antonio ." Is dat niet jou coach Sadiq ? " Vroeg Lovina ." Ja dat is hem wat gaan hij ..." De man klom op de veiligeheids rekken , die rond de hele dak vast gemaakt was . En sprong van het dak de 3 keken in schok , als ze de man hebben zien vallen ." Dit is niet mogenlijk ... Wat is hier aan de hand ! " Riep hij .

" Yuki-chan ! " Het meisje Yuki draaide haar om , en schopte de man weg . Die kreunend tegen de muur kwam , Yuki zuchte en keek naar Kiku . Die naast haar ging staan ." Waarom hak je zijn kop niet af ? " Vroeg ze als ze naar het zwaard keek , die Yuki in haar hand had . Ze had die gepikt van de kendo club , die maar 5 echte zwaarden hadden ." Kan ik doen maar ik zou best mijn krachten besparen , voor de echte feestje denk je ook niet ." Zeide ze en sloeg met de handvat , van haar zwaard tegen één van hun voorhoofden . Die rustig verder liep en niet achter hun aan kwam . " Dat is waar ." Zeide Kiku met een blos ." Ik vraag me af waar Feliciano en Louise zijn ..."

" Jou vrienden ? " Kiku knikte ja de twee zagen een groep , leerlingen worden opgegeten door de zombie achtige wezens . Kiku werd bleek ." Wat erg ... Dit is niet meer om aan te kijken ." Zeide ze Yuki knikte ja , en nam Kiku mee naar de ander kant . de wezens hadden hun niet door . Sinds ze feesten op hun maaltijd , dat spoedig ook één van hun word . Feliciano , Louise en Gillian zaten in de klas , Feliciano keek af en toe naar de deur . " Veee ze zijn zo eng . " Zeide hij en keek naar Louise die in de kasten keek ." Wat ben je doen Louise ? " Gillian keek naar haar ook , als ze de lades dicht deed ." Ik ben iets zoeken om een wapen te maken ." Zeide ze en pakte paar spullen uit , en zette ze op tafel en keek naar Gillian ." Ik weet zeker dat jij hier iets van kan maken ." Zeide ze Gillian gaf een grijns ." Ik heet voor niks Gillian Beilschmidt ! " En begon er aan Louise pakte een kapstok , en brak het en pakte een tas en gooide die naar Feliciano ." Pak de spullen van de tafel , en steek ze in de tas die Gillian niet gebruikt ." Feliciano knikte ja en deed wat hem gezegt word ." Veee zou sorella veilig zijn ? "

Lovina niesde hard ." Ah gezondheid ." Zeide Antonio als hij terug keek naar de tafel , het stond nog heel en de soort zombies hadden hun nog niet door . " Blijkbaar hebben ze ons niet door , en minder van _hun_ komen op het dak . " Zeide Sadiq ." _Hun ? _" Antonio keek naar hem ." Ja we moeten ze toch iets benoemen , ik bedoel het zijn nog niet eens zombies . " Antonio woude nog iets zeggen . " Help ! " Riep iemand ." Dat is Hassan ! " Zeide Sadiq als hij over de tafel keek , Hassan werd gevolgt door een groep van _hun_ . Zijn rechter arm was aan het bloede ." Hassan ! Hier zo ! " Riep Sadiq als hij de tafel neer haalde ." Wat zijt je doen ! " Riep Lovina als ze Sadiq tegen wou houden ." Laat me los ! Het is mijn beste vriend verdomme ." En duwde Lovina weg , Hassan rende naar hun toe . Maar hij liep langzamer en langzamer ." Kom nou verdomme ! Waar wacht je nog op ? ! " Hassan antwoorde niet en ging de trap op , Antonio keek naar Lovina en dan naar Sadiq . " Zeg ik begrijp dat het u vriend is , maar je ..." Toen hij naast Sadiq stond , die zijn hand uitstak voor Hassan . Merkte hij dat Hassan er niet meer was ." Sadiq kijk uit ! " Sadiq keek naar hem , en dan beet Hassan hem hard . Dat Sadiq vingers in zijn mond lagen , Sadiq schreeuwde van de pijn . En trok zijn hand weg , Lovina zag dat de anderen figuren . Hun opmerkte en naar hun toe gingen ." Verdomme ! " Ze keek naar Sadiq zijn hele hand bloede , en Antonio sloeg Hassan weg ." Verdomme wat doe je ? ! "

" Hij is niet meer menselijk ! Ik heb het gezien en jij ..." Lovina hield Sadiq hand vast , en probeerde de bloed te stoppen . Om haar zakdoek er rond te doen ." Sadiq ..." Ze keek naar hem Sadiq glimlachte , en hoeste bloed op ." Sorry Lovina ik was ... Nee ik was altijd een slechte lief ... Sorry ... ." En hoeste meer bloed op , Lovina weet niet waarom . Maar ze voeld tranen op komen , als ze weet dat Sadiq niet lang meer er zal zijn . Sadiq stond op Antonio keek naar hem ." Hey kun je Lovina veilig houden ? Als je het niet doet , ik kom terug en laat je worden als _hun_ . " Antonio knikte ja Sadiq glimlachte als hij tegen de rand ging staan , Lovina keek in horror als Sadiq zich liet vallen ." Sadiq ! " Antonio hield haar tegen , als ze naar Sadiq wou lopen . En sloeg op Hassan 's kop als hij , weer probeerde binnen te komen . Lovina keek toe als Sadiq neer viel , en hoorde hem vallen en wist waar hij gevallen was . De hele vloer bloederig was , Lovina begon te huilen en te huilen . En Antonio kon niks anders doen , dan haar vast te houden . En haar tegen zich aan te drukken , en keek toe als meer van _hun _naar . De twee toe kwamen , shit Antonio moet nu een plan verzinnen en snel !

Feliciano keek toe als Gillian , van een paar prullen een vreemd wapen van maakte ." Wow Gillian hoe deed je dat ! " Zeide Feliciano verbaasd Gillian haalde haar schouders op ." Je weet toch dat onze grootvader in het leger zat ? Wel hij leerde zichzelf om wapens te maken , sinds de zijne kapot was . Toen hij in de oorlog zat , en leerde het mij toen . Wel Louise ook maar Louise kan het niet maken , ook al kan ze beter schieten dan mijzelf . " Feliciano keek naar Louise die naar buiten keek ." Ze vluchten allemaal , het lijk op een slechte horror movie ." Zeide ze Feliciano keek dan ook naar buiten , en Gillian keek met hun mee ." Slechte film ? Laat me niet lachen ...Het is meer als een één groot slecht nachtmerrie ..." Plots brak de deur neer , Gillian draaide haar om en begon te schieten . En raakte _hun_ voorhoofden , en ze vielen op de grond . " Let's Rock&Roll baby ! "

Yuki's zwaard was onder het bloed , als ze meer van _hun_ in twee snijde . Kiku was niet veel hulp , sinds ze geen wapen heeft . En niet weet hoe ze moet vechten ." Verdorrie ik wist dat ik karata had moeten doen ! " Zeide ze met een schuldgevoel ." Kom op Kiku er zijn te veel , laten we de ander kant op gaan ." Zeide Yuki en zij en Kiku rende de ander kant op van de school . Terwijl zat Lovina op grond , als Antonio de brandslang uit haalde ." Wat ga je doen bastard ? We gaan toch allemaal sterven , dus was goed zal het ons doen ..." Zeide Lovina als ze levenloos op de grond keek , Antonio keek naar haar ." Mijn naam is Antonio onthou dat maar , en we komen hier levend uit ." Lovina stond op en ging naar Antonio ." WIJ GAAN ALLEMAAL ER AAN ! IK ZIE MIJN FAMILIE NOOIT MEER TERUG , WIJ GAAN ALLEMAAL ALS DAT UITKOMEN ! " En wees naar de wezens , die door proberen te komen . Van de tafel die hun tegen hield , Antonio voelde woede op komen ." En nu is Sadiq dood ... En ik kon ..." Antonio haalde zijn hand op , en sloeg Lovina recht in haar gezicht . Lovina keek in schok naar Antonio , als ze haar hand op haar wang hield . " Bastard ..." Zeide ze Antonio hield haar dan vast , en hielde haar tegen zich aan ." Ik ben er voor jou Lovina , ik laat jou niet alleen . Wij beide overleven dit , en we zullen jou familie vinden . " Zeide hij als hij haar voorhoofd een kus gaf , Lovina bloosde en keek van hem weg ." Wat is eigenlijk jou plan ? " Vroeg ze en Antonio legde haar snel het plan uit , en de twee begonnen er aan te werken . Antonio hield de brand slang vast , terwijl Lovina de kraan open draaide . Dat was juist optijd , want de tafel begaf het . En Antonio richte de brandslag , juist op Hassan die het eerst binnen kwam . Ze vielen allemaal van de trappen , maar ze stonden weer op . " We overleven dit ! " Riep Antonio en beschoot weer één van _hun_ , en deed zo door en ondertussen . Gingen hij en Lovina naar onder , Lovina hield hun wapans vast , als ze onder waren liet Antonio de brand slang los . En nam zijn wapen Lovina , keek in de richting dat Sadiq is gevallen . En zag 3 van _hun_ over hem heen ." Lovina ." Lovina keek naar hem en knikte ja ." Ja het gaat laten we gaan ." Varwel Sidiq ik zal dit overleven ! En Antonio en Lovina maakte dan hun uitweg , als ze zich heen vechten door de wandelde dood .

Feliciano keek toe als Louise en Gillian , tegen de monsters vechte . Veeee kon hij ook maar iets doen , hij is een jongen ah sorella zal zo teleurgesteld worden ." Feli geef me nog een lade van de spijkers ! " Riep Gillian als ze de laatste uit schoot ." Veee maar ik ..." En zochte naar hun ." Wacht even ik ..." Gillian draaide haar om , en keek heel nerveus ." Maar ze staan al ..." Feliciano keek achter zich , en liet zijn tas vallen . En schreeuwde heel hard als één van _hun_ voor hem stond. Dat Yuki & Kiku hun hoorde en naar hun kant ging , zelfs Lovina en Antonio hoorde hun als ze naar onder kwamen ." Dat was Feliciano ! " Louise schopte één van monsters weg . " Feliciano ! " Ze zal nooit optijd , bij de italiaan zijn en Gill 's spijkers zijn ook op . Feliciano kroop achter uit , en voelde iets tegen zijn hand . En zag via zijn ooghoek een boormachine ." Vee blijf uit mijn beurt ..." Zeide hij bang als hij de boormachine vast hield , de dode man luisterde niet en ging meteen op hem af . " Blijf van mij weg verdomme freak ! " Riep hij en sloeg de boormachine , recht in de voorhoofd van de man . En drukte op de aan knop , Feliciano keek weg van hem . Als bloed op zijn gezicht kwam ." Sorella help me ! " Riep hij toen kwamen Yuki , Kiku , Antonio en Lovina aan ." Ik neem de twee aan de zijkant ! " Riep Yuki , Antonio nam de één die voor hem stond . En Lovina sloeg de ander , die aan de linker zijkant kwam . En zag haar broertje , Louise probeerde Feliciano te kalmeren . Als ze de boormachine uit zijn handen haalde , Lovina ging naar haar broertje . Terwijl Gillian een opgeluchte zucht uit liet ." Verdorie dat was schrikken ." Zeide ze Antonio sweatdropped ." Natuurlijk ." En keek naar Lovina als ze naar een jongen ging , die op haar leek ... Dat moet haar broer zijn . " Feli ? " Lovina ruikte de pis die Feliciano , heeft laten uit komen . Maar het kon haar niet schelen , en gaf haar kleine broertje een knuffel ." Feli het komt goed , het komt goed fratellino ..." " Veee ik was zo bang ! Waar was je sorella ! " Zeide Feliciano als hij naar haar keek ." Sorry Feliciano ik was ... " Maar Feliciano onderbrak haar ." Je was weer bij Sadiq he ? Waarom zijt je nog bij hem , hij maak je leven niks anders dan ellende ! " Riep hij kwaad zijn gezicht was rood , Antonio kwam er dan tussen ." Luister ik weet niet wat je heb tegen Sadiq , maar laten we eerst een veilige plaats zoeken ." Zeide hij als hij meer van _hun_ zag aankomen , Feliciano keek naar Antonio . Maar dan terug naar zijn zus en zuchte ." Goed ." Antonio glimlachte hij merkte waarom hij en Lovina broer en zus zijn . En vonden een lokaal , waar niemand meer was . Die leefde , dood of één van _hun_ is . De groep zuchte als Yuki de deur dicht deed , en de Tv aan deed en het nieuws was op . Lovina helpte Feliciano zijn broek , proper te maken maar beide keken ook naar het nieuws . " Het is over de hele wereld ." Zeide Kiku bezorgd .

" Over heel de wereld is een virus uit gebroken , we weten niet van waar het komt . Hoe het kwam of hoe we dit kunnen stoppen . We hebben contact verloren met Rusland , Belarus , Noorwegen , Nederland en Frankrijk . De president van United States van Amerika , is het White house gevlucht nadat ook de virus . In het gebouw binnen kwam , laten we horen wat er gebeurde . Met de slachtoffers die dood gebeten zijn ." Ze lieten mannen in witte pakken zien , die zakken wegdraagde en op de kar gingen zetten ." Dit is Jennifer ik sta hier aan New Poort , waar al 23 mensen dood gebeten zijn . Door de gene die de virus hebben opgelopen , en ... Ah ! " Ze hoorde schoten uit komen , de groep keek met grote ogen . Als de zakken plots bewogen , en recht op gingen zitten . Mannen schoten op de zakken ." Wat is dit ! Ah ! Help me ! Aaaaah dit is niet ..." En de camera viel uit , de vrouw keek bleek als ze met grote ogen . Terug naar hun keek ." Huh we laten u verder iets weten , als er nog iets zal gebeuren . Blijf in u huis maar verlaat het meteen , als u iemand daar hebt die de virus heeft ! " En toen kwam de ' pauze ' bord , Yuki deed het uit geen moeite om het aan te laten staan . En keek naar de groep ." Verdomme wat is dit ..." Lovina keek naar Feliciano ." Jij hebt u GSM bij u toch ? Laten we papa bellen ." Zeide ze Feliciano knikte ja , en drukte op de 101 . En wachte tot dat iemand op nam ." _Sorry maar de nummer dat u probeerde , is onbreikbaar druk op 1 als u .._ " Feliciano deed zijn GSM uit ." Er neemt niemand op . " Lovina pakte de GSM ." Laten we de geheime nummer gebruiken ." En wachte tot dat iemand op nam , de groep keek naar haar . " _Hallo ? _" Lovina liet een glimlach tonen ." Papa gaat het Feli en ik ..." Maar haar vader onderbrak haar ." _Feli ben jij dat ? Waar is je sorella ... L-luister ... Blijf bij elkaar ... Let op Marcello...Fel.i h...hoor j...e mij..._ " En de GSM viel uit Lovina keek in schok ." Hij herkende mij niet eens ..." Tranen vielen uit haar ogen ." Verdomme ik moet dit stoppen , we weten tenminste dat hij leeft ." Feliciano hield zijn zus vast , Yuki keek naar buiten en merkte de bussen . " We kunnen één van hun pakken ..." Zeide ze en keek naar Gillian , Louise en Antonio ." Wie kan rijden ? "

" Ik heb nog geen rijbewijs ."

" Haha sorry ik word altijd opgehaald , of ik neem de bus zelf ." Zeide Antonio beschament .

" Ik heb één ." Zeide Gillian Louise keek in schok naar haar ." Nee jij hebt geen ." Gillian keek naar haar ." Luister ik weet dat ik geen heb , maar het betekent niet dat ik niet op let . Als ik op rijexamen ben hoor , plus juist of iemand zou na checken van . ' He die albino in de bus , heeft die wel een rijbewijs ? ' , ik denk dat ze eerder naar die wandelde zombies aandacht geven . Dan aan mij Louise ~ " Louise zuchte ." Fijn doe wat je wilt , maar jij betaald de boete ." " Het zijn geen zombies , we noemen dat _hun_ . " Gillian keek naar hem ." _Hun ? _Hoe weten we de verschil als het over een groep mensen gaat , of een groep wandelde lijken ? ! " Antonio haalde zijn schouders op ." Ik denk dat je het wel merkt . " Zeide hij de groep pakte hun wapens , Feliciano keek naar zijn zus ." Waar is Sadiq ? " Vroeg hij als hij van haar weg keek ." Hij ... Is niet meer ..." Feliciano keek naar haar , Lovina keek naar hem ." Hij pleegde zelfmoord toen hij gebeten werd , door Hassan die al gebeten was . " Zeide ze Feliciano wilt zijn zus troosten , maar ze moeten eerst van school terrein weg komen . Gillian pakte een sleutel van een bus ." Laten we gaan ! " Riep Antonio en deed de deur open , en de groep vocht zich door de dode wezens . Die in de gangen rond dwaalde .

* * *

><p><strong>Ik heb teveel ' High School Of The Dead ' gekeken , dit is een beetje mij en Sonic 's style . En beetje wat we uit hebben gepikt , van de anime ! Okay maar laat ik u zeggen , dat niet alles een kopie is van ' High School Of The Dead ' . Als ik ergens fouten heb gemaakt , zeg het dan okay ! Sinds ik weet dat ik ergens fouten heb gemaakt , ik geloof het meest op het dak . Sinds onze school dat niet heeft ( wel een dak natuurlijk ) , en onze school is ook één verdieping . <strong>

**Oh ja de list !**

**Spain : Antonio Cariedo ( 20 jaar ) **

**femSItaly : Lovina Vargas ( 17 jaar ) **

**femGermany : Louise Beilschmidt ( 17 jaar ) **

**NItaly : Feliciano Vargas ( 17 jaar ) **

**femPrussia : Gillian Beilschmidt ( 19 jaar )**

**femJapan : Kiku Honda ( 17 jaar ) **

**femChina : Yuki Wang ( 17 jaar ) **

**Turkey : Saddan Annan ( 18 jaar ) ' Dood ' **

**Egypt : Mohammad Hassan ( 17 jaar ) ' Dood ' **

**Dat is de lijst ! De volgende lijst , zou meer mensen hebben si ? Oh ja vergeten te vertellen , er zullen ook Nyotalia ( heb je al gemerkt zeker lol ) personages zijn . Maar ook de hetalia personages , zoals bijvoorbeeld NyotaliaSItaly 's vader kon Romano zijn van Hetalia zelf . Dus dat je niet in de war geraakt , en de chapter zal ieder Vrijdag uploaded zijn . Maar nog niet in engels , en de volgende chapter is erg lang . Zie jullie volgende week ! **

**Dada liefjes x **


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Titel Chapter : Nice To Meet You**

**Koppels : SpainxfemSItaly , NItalyxfemGermany**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Yuri , Death , Rape , Yandere , Obsessed , Tragedy , Horror , Abuse & Psycho **

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : T-Rated / M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van : Yaoi , Yuri , Death , Rape , Yandere , Obsessed , Tragedy , Horror , Abuse & Psycho houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U !**

* * *

><p>De groep rende door de gangen , en kwamen bij de trappen af ." Iemand help me ! " Riep een meisje als ze aan haar , zwart haar word getrokken bij één van <em>hun<em> . En haar vriendin 's hand vast hield , die haar probeerde weg te slaan . " Laat me los ! " Riep de ander meisje , en schopte tegen de meisjes gezicht ." Yaya ..." Tranen kwamen in haar ogen , als haar nek open gebeten word . " Ying-Lee ." Yuki ging snel naar onder , en hakte _hun_ kop er af . Ying-Lee keek naar Yuki ." Ying-Lee gaat ..." Maar Antonio hield haar tegen ." Ze is gebeten en ook al zal het geen effect geven , ze is aan het sterven ." Yuki keek terug naar Ying-Lee , die haar leven begon te verliezen ." Yuki...-chan ..." Yuki sloeg haar zwaard in Ying-Lee , Yaya keek in horror wat Yuki deed . De anderen kwamen ook naar onder ." Wat heb je gedaan ! " Riep Yaya als ze naar Yuki keek ." Je hebt mijn beste vriendin vermoord ."

" Vriendin ? Je liet haar voor dood , Yuki verlosde haar om één van _hun_ te worden ." Zeide Antonio Lovina ging naast Antonio staan , terwijl Kiku een doekje over . Ying-Lee 's gezicht deed en naar Yaya keek ." Wees blij dat jij nog leef ." Zeide ze koud ." Ook al kan het mij niet zoveel schelen , als je nog een wandelde lijk waard of niet ." Yaya begon kwaad te worden , en sloeg Kiku in de gezicht . En rende snel weg ." Baka ! Let op als ik hier ..." Maar ze werd onderbroken , als een _hun_ haar vast pakte en haar gezicht beet ." Ze verdiende dit ." Zeide Yuki met koude ogen ." En ik laat haar lijde ." De groep keek toe als het meisje , schreeuwde van de pijn . En stil aan één van _hun werd , _de groep ging al ondertussen weg . Gillian schoot een paar spijkers , naar de paar tiener jongens . Die naar hun toe gingen , ze vielen kreunend op de grond . één van hun woude Feliciano 's been pakken , maar Louise klopte hem weg . " Iemand help ons ! " Riep een meisje de groep kwamen , een ander groep tegen . Die gevangen zaten door een groep van _hun _, Gillian schoot op een dood meisje . Die hun eerst aan valde , en Antonio en Yuki vochten tegen de anderen . Lovina zag dat één van hun gewond was , en dat hij stil aan zijn leven begon te verliezen . En klopte hard op zijn kop , dat er bloed uit kwam . " Wat heb gedaan ! " Riep één van de meisjes ." Zijn jullie gebeten ? " Vroeg ze ze negeerde als de groep , kwaad naar haar keek als ze hun vriend vermoorde ." Nee maar waarom ..." " Blijkbaar was jullie vriend gebeten , en zou hij jullie ook aanvallen . Als Lovina niks had gedaan ." Zeide Kiku tegen hun , de groep keken elkaar . Ze zeide niks meer ." Wij gaan hier weg , komen jullie mee ? " Vroeg Antonio één van de jongens knikte ja ." Ja ... " Antonio wist dat hij hun niet kan vertrouwen , niet dat Antonio hem de schuld kan geven . Sinds één van hun vrienden is vermoord , en de hele toestand is niet te geloven . " Volg ons dan als je wilt overleven ." Zeide Gillian en de groep vertrok weer , met de ander groep juist achter hun . Als ze onder kwamen , bij de deur waar ze buiten zullen komen . Liepen daar veel van hun daar ." Verdomme ." Zeide Lovina maar Antonio hield een hand op haar mond ." Maak niet te veel lawaai anders horen ze ons ."

" De goede ding is ze zijn blind ." Zeide Yuki als ze voor hun stond ." Ze vallen alleen aan als ze iets horen , dit kan gemakkelijk zijn maar ... één fout beweging en het word rennen ." De groep die ze hadden gevonden , keken bleek naar haar . En Feliciano dacht dat hij dadelijk , weer in zijn broek ging doen . Maar hield zich sterk , sinds hij moet laten zien dat hij ook dapper kan zijn . " Ik ga kijken als we een weg kunnen maken ." Zeide Antonio Lovina hield hem tegen ." Wacht waarom jij nou , wat als je gebeten word ." Antonio glimlachte en aaide Lovina 's hoofd ." Geen zorgen het komt goed , en trouwens ik ben nog niet eens van jullie school . Als ik jullie hier uit krijg , zal het mijn grote eer zijn ." Lovina bloosde en zeide niks meer , Gillian gaf hem de boormachine ." Hier als het slecht gaat , heb je tenminste iets om je te verdedigen . " Antonio slikte en ging dan zijn weg maken , en liep rustig door de dode heen . één van hun leek hem te merken , Antonio stond stil maar het leek hem niet te hebben gemerkt . En Antonio liep door toen hij bij de ingang kwam , keek hij naar de rest en knikte ja . En iedereen volgde hem daarna , Feliciano durfde niks te zeggen . En hield Lovina 's hand goed vast , Kiku bleef dicht bij Yuki staan . Zoals Yuki soms haar oog , op Kiku liet vallen kijken als ze volgt . Gillian en Louise hielden hun wapens , klaar als het niet goed ging . De ander groep volgde hun snel , het ging allemaal goed tot dat . " Ah ! " Schreeuwde een meisje als één van _hun_ , bloed ophoeste in haar richting . " Ren ! " De groep begonnen te rennen , als _hun_ de groep probeerde te vangen . één van hun viel achter , en ze hoorde hem schreeuwen . Maar ze bleven rennen die buiten zaten , hadden hun ook door en vielen hun ook aan . Antonio sloeg hun uit de weg , als Yuki die terug opstonden . Hun in twee hakte , sommige van de groep . Vochte ook terug maar blijkbaar , viel hun leider neer als hij bij zijn jas . Werd vast gepakt en in zijn schouder , werd gebeten één van de meisjes . Hoorde zijn geschreeuw en ging terug ." Waar ga jij naar toe ! " Riep Gillian als ze haar wilt tegen houden ." Laat me gaan ! Ik sterf liever dan ik hem achter laat ! " Schreeuwde ze en ging naar de jongen , die haar dan ook begon te bijten ." Laat haar Gil ..." Zeide Louise ." Ja maar ..."

" Ik snap hoe ze haar voeld , ik zou ook liever sterven . Samen met de gene waar ik van hou ." Feliciano keek naar Lovina , dus Sadiq is toch ... Antonio keek weg van hun , en zag de bussen staan ." Kom snel ! " Schreeuwde hij en de groep gingen door , de groep waar ze mee waren . Hadden nog 1 jongen en meisje over , Gillian deed de bus open en iedereen ging er in . Toen ze de deur wou dicht doen , zag ze een ander groep komen ." Wacht op ons ! " Riep de leerkracht Antonio keek naar hun ." He het is een leerkracht ." Lovina keek ook naar buiten , en haar ogen gingen wijd open ." Laat hem niet binnen gaan ! " Riep ze maar Antonio en Yuki gingen naar buiten , om de groep te helpen . Feliciano keek naar zijn zus ." Sorella ." Lovina keek terug naar hem ." Je gaat er spijt van hebben ... Jullie gaan er spijt van krijgen , om hem in de bus te laten ." Feliciano keek dan naar de groep , die binnen kwamen hij herkende er 2 maar . De rest herkende hij niet , maar hij heeft een gevoel dat hij het ook niet wilt . Als Antonio en Yuki terug binnen kwamen , starte Gillian de bus en reed weg . En raakte een paar van _hun_ . " Hey kijk uit ! Je rijd ze gewoon omver ! " Riep een jongen maar Gillian luisterde niet , en reed recht tegen de poort aan . En ze vertrokken van school ." Shit maar goed dat ik weet , hoe ik dingen moet beuken tijdens het rijden ." Louise sweatdropped naar haar zus ." Daarom heb je rijbewijs nog niet ." Dan begon de leerkracht ." Wat je hebt geen rijbewijs , dat is te gevaarlijk ! " Riep hij en wou de stuur pakken , maar Yuki hield hem tegen ." Dit is onze enige kans , om op volle kracht van _hun_ weg te komen . Of wilt u liever te voet gaan ? " Vroeg ze als ze naar de man keek , de man lachte nerveus als hij naar de zwaard keek ." Laat maar zijn dan ... Huh wie is de leider eigenlijk ? " Iedereen keek naar elkaar ." Niemand ." Antwoorde Kiku ." We zijn met teamwork uit de school geraakt , en volgens mij u ook niet ? " De leerkracht glimlachte zoet , juist of hij gaat vertellen dat hij een paar leerlingen . Voor dood liet om uit de shit hol te komen , zijn leven is belangrijker dan van die rot kinderen . En juist of die leerlingen , die bij hem zijn hem gaan verklikken ." Natuurlijk ook was het jammer genoeg , dat ander gebeten werden en ons ook aanvalde . Juist of ze tegen ons gingen , en in de sekte gingen ." Sekte ? Antonio kon de man bijna gelijk geven , eerst vecht je tegen hun . één keer gebeten dan doe je juist het zelfde , net een drug die je gedachtens wegspoeld . En jou in de sekte van _hun_ komt , Antonio keek dan naar de jongen . Die naar hem blijf kijken , Antonio keek van hem weg . " Wat keek jou nou ! " Riep de jongen Antonio keek terug naar hem ." Wat ? Jij kijk ..." Maar de jongen onderbrak hem , als hij naar zijn leerkracht keek ." Mr . Edelstein wie is dat ! We kunnen hem niet vertrouwen , en hoe komt hij in onze school . Volgens mij zit hij hier achter ! " Riep de jongen als hij voor Antonio ging staan ." Dat is belachelijk ! " Zeide Lovina ." Hij kwam alleen mijn haarband terug brengen ." De meisjes lachte zachtjes ." Je haarband terug brengen , oh Lovina stout meisje ! " Zeide een meisje met kort blond haar , ze had een amerikaans accent ." Vind je ook niet Francesca ." Ah het was dat meisje van dezen morgen ." Ja wie weet met hoe veel jongens ze ging , achter Sadiq 's zijn rug waar is hij eigenlijk ? " Antonio voelde woede op komen ." Luister ik weet dat jullie nu veel mee hebben gemaakt , maar dat betekent niet dat je met jou neus . In andermans zakens moet komen , wat we nu moeten doen is samen werken ! " Zeide Antonio ." Ik mag jou niet , ga toch weg man ! Je hoort nog niet eens op onze school vuile fucker ! " Zeide de nederlander ." Voor een klein scholier heb je een groot mond ." Zeide Antonio kwaad en ging recht op zitten , de jongen ging hem kloppen maar dan sloeg Lovina hem ." Verdomme Lars hou je handen thuis ! " Riep ze ze wou weer slaan , maar Louise hield haar tegen . " Lovina hou je rustig ! Voor dat we allemaal de bus uit kunnen ! " Riep ze Lovina wou iets zeggen , voor dat Gillian begon te draaien ." Gillian ! " De groep keken in schok als een bus , langs hun reed maar de ander kant op . Een groep van _hun_ zaten in de bus , de mensen schreeuwen in pijn en angst . De bus ging overkop en ging in brand ." Oh fuck ..." Zeide Gillian de meisjes schreeuwde van angsgt ." Maak jullie geen zorgen meisjes , alles komt toch in orde vind je niet ." De groep keken naar de leerkracht ." We moeten een leider hebben , iemand die jullie naar een veilige plaats kan leiden ! Iemand die jullie kan troosten , als jullie niet weten te doen ! Iemand zoals ..."

" Hij ." Iedereen keek naar Kiku die naar Antonio wees , Gillian keek in haar spiegel . Maar dan terug op de weg ." Veeee dat is een goed idee Kiku ! " Zeide Feliciano Louise knikte ja ." Mij goed ." Was Yuki 's antwoord Lovina zeide niks , maar ze vond het best een goed idee . " Oh fuck nee ! Echt niet dat die motherfucker onze leider word ! " Riep de nederlander weer , de jongen die zij hadden gered . Knikte ja en de ander was blijkbaar , ook met hun eens . De meisjes keken naar elkaar , en zij keken naar de groep . Feliciano keek naar het meisje , die in zijn franse klas was ." Monika jij ook ? " Monika keek een beetje bang ." Wel kom op ! We kennen hem niet eens , en Mr . Edelstein is onze leekracht ! En we kunnen hem geloof ik beter vertrouwen , dan die vreemdeling en wat als Lars gelijk heeft . Hij kan dit allemaal gedaan hebben ! " Riep ze kwaad Feliciano ging beetje achter uit , maar Lovina duwde haar terug ." Begin niet zo tegen mijn fratello ! Anders heb je met mij te doen verdomme hoer dat je zijt ! " Riep Lovina ." Spreek voor jou zelf ! " Schreeuwde Lars weer kan hij zijn mond , gewoon niet houden hij blijf maar schreeuwen en schreeuwen . Dan plots stopte Gillian en stond op ." Zus ? " " Als één van jullie je mond optrek , dan zoek maar een ander die dit rot ding rijd . Want ik ben weg ! " Riep Gillian ." En ik meen het ! " Riep ze de nederlander lachte ." Doe dan fucking bitch ! " Maar dan had Louise de wapen , van Gillian vast en schoot op Lars . Zijn wang begon te bloede , en keek in schok naar Louise ." Dezen bitch heeft gesproken , en als je nog iets te zeggen hebt ." En richte haar wapen weer op hem ." Zijt jij de gene die het bus verlaat ." Mr . Edelstein kwam voor hun staan ." Haha kom op nou mvr . Beilschmidt , zo een goede leerling moet niet zulke gedrag tonen ." Louise keek naar hem met koude ogen ." Juist alsof jij mij te zeggen hebt , in dezen toestand ben ik geen leerling . Ik ben Louise Beilschmidt die met een groep , vecht tegen dode lijken voor haar leven . Ik zit in een groep die zullen overleven ! " Antonio keek naar Gillian , die haar wapen uit Louise handen neemt . En de deur open deed ." Ik denk dat wij niet meer welkom zijn ." Zeide ze en sprong uit de bus , Louise ging haar zus achter na . Gevolgt door Kiku en Feliciano , Yuki stapte ook uit en ging naar Kiku . Lovina keek naar Mr . Edelstein ." Als onze pad weer kruisen , en we zien elkaar weer . Denk niet dat ik me terug hou asshole ." Lovina ging uit de bus en Antonio volgde haar , de mensen in de bus keken toe . Als de groep weg gingen , Mr . Edelstein voelde woede opkomen . " Mr . Edelstein ? " Monika keek bezorgd misschien is hij toch , maar dan glimlachte hij naar haar ." Geen zorgen ons over komt niks , de gene die uit dezen bus stappen . Zullen het nooit overwinnen ." En ging achter de stuur zitten , en reed weg met de groep . Die spoedig alles doen wat hij zegt .

" Veeee waar gaan we eigenlijk naar toe ? " Vroeg Feliciano iedereen keek naar hem , hij heeft gelijk en wat nu . Dan kijken ze naar Antonio ." Waarom kijken jullie naar mij ? " Vroeg hij nerveus ." Wij hebben besloten dat jij onze leider word ." Zeide Lovina als ze voor Antonio ging staan ." Zo leider wat nu ? " Antonio keek van haar weg , en dacht na en keek naar hun ." Okay groep mijn naam is Antonio Cariedo ." Zeide hij met een glimlach ." Lovina Vargas ." Lovina voelde haar wangen rood worden , de groep keek naar elkaar .

" Yuki Wang . "

" Louise Beilschmidt ."

" The awesome Gillian Beilschmidt ! "

" Feliciano Vargas veeee ."

" Ik ben Honda Kiku , fijn om jullie te ontmoeten ." Zeide ze .

Ja fijn om jullie te ontmoeten , de groep begonnen te rennen . Ze kwamen kapotte auto 's tegen , en mensen schreeuwde en sommige vluchten . Van de vuren die zijn uit gekomen ." Dit is juist een oorlog , in opa 's tijd he Louise ! " Zeide Gillian met een grijns , en schoot op één van _hun_ die uit de vuur wandelde ." Ja lijk er op ." De groep kwamen een politie auto tegen , en Lovina rende er snel naar toe ." Shit blijkbaar zijt jij niet de enige , die goed is in dingen beuken Beilschmidt ." Zeide Lovina tegen Gillian , en deed de deur open en pakte hun pistools ." Wat ben je doen ? " Vroeg Antonio en kreeg een pistool in zijn handen ." We kunnen ze goed gebruiken weet je ." En sloeg één van de mannen , hun hand open en pakte zijn pistool . En maakte de kogels schoon , die er uit vielen en onder bloed zaten ." Fucking awesome maar niet zoals mij natuurlijk ." En kreeg ook een pistool . " Veee sorella ze hebben de zelfde symbool , als van papa 's werk ." Zeide Feliciano als hij op de symbool , op de dode mannen hun informen wees ." Je hebt gelijk Feliciano , maar ze zijn niet padre . " Zeide Lovina de groep gingen verder , en ze kwamen dan een groep mannen tegen . Ze hadden geen helm op , behalve de één man die opgeten word . " Dit is juist een zombie horror film . " Zeide Gillian als ze op één van , _hun_ woude schieten maar Yuki hield haar tegen ." Wacht schiet maar beter niet , ze zijn niet één van onze zakens . Plus we kunnen de kogels beter gebruiken , voor als het echt nodig is ."

" Yuki heeft gelijk de man is toch al verloren ." Zeide Kiku als de man op stond , en sloom met de anderen mee ging . Om meer slachtoffers te maken ." Bah ik word hier gewoon misselijk van ." Zeide Lovina Feliciano keek naar de lucht , en merkte dat het misschien ook nog gaat regenen ." Zal het regenen ? " Vroeg Feliciano aan Louise ." ik denk van wel , maar heel licht hebben ze gezegt op de radio ." Ze hebben een schuilplaats nodig , Antonio keek rond maar zag geen enkel plek . Waar de groep kan blijven ." Ik weet een plaats ! " Zeide Kiku tegen hun ." Het is de vriend van mijn vader , ik ga daar soms om de plaats te verluchten . Het is als een vakantie werk , sinds hij elk vakantie weg gaat ." Iedereen keek naar elkaar , en voorbeelde hun een meid Kiku die hun begroet ' goededag meester ~ ' . Kiku merkte dat en begon te blosen ." Het is niet lijk dat ! Ik had geld nodig ..." De groep lachte en volgde Kiku , als ze hun lijde naar het huis . Het huis was groot en had een mooie tuin ." Zo te zien hebben ze ook een sakura hier geplaats ." Zeide Kiku als ze naar de boom keek , maar lette niet op als iemand uit de poort wandelde . Feliciano wel en trok Kiku net op tijd weg , Kiku keek met grote ogen naar de man . Die hun aan zag als zijn prooi ." Yamamoto-san ? Oh god jij ook al ." Zeide Kiku verdrietig als de eigenaar kreunde , en zijn weg langzaam naar de groep maakte . Louise duwde de man tegen muur , en liet hem op grond vallen . En bleef op zijn kop slaan , tot dat bloed op haar kleren kwam ." Shit als hij zo uit kwam , moeten er meer in die gebouw zitten ." Zeide Louise Antonio keek naar Gillian , Gillian knikte ja en de twee gingen voor de groep staan . Het waren niet veel soort van stuk of 5 misschien 7 , Antonio lette er niet echt op . Al wat hij wilt is hun koppen inslaan , het duurde niet lang Yuki versloeg de laatste ." We moeten voorzichtig zijn , als in het huis nog een paar zitten ."

" Het zou dan 3 maar zijn , maar als je de gene meeteld . Die hun eerst had gebeten , misschien 4 ..." Antonio deed de deur open , en ja hoor als de deur open ging . Sprong een vrouw vooruit en woude , Antonio bijten maar Lovina sloeg de vrouw weg . De kop van de vrouw viel tegen de muur , ze was blijkbaar aan haar nek gebeten . Er waren nog 4 anderen , Antonio merkte 2 kinderen . En stond stil en dacht aan , aan de kinderen op zijn werk . Zullen ze ook ... oh god Lovina 's broertje wat is met hem gebeurd ..." Antonio ! " Gillian pakte haar oude wapen , en schoot de 4 anderen neer . Ze zou best het wapen nog houden , het maakt niet zo veel lawaai . En _hun_ zullen de groep niet snel op merken , Lovina klopte op Antonio 's schouder . " Wat is er met jou ." Zeide ze ." Je kon wel gebeten worden idiot ." Antonio keek naar Lovina , en zag tranen uit haar ogen komen ." Sorry Lovina ik dacht terug , aan ... De kinderen die op mijn werk zijn , ik vraag me af hoe het met hun is . En je broertje ..." Lovina knikte ja en knuffelde Antonio , de groep keken hun aan . Maar pakte de lijken voorzichtig op , en gooide die buiten ." Ik weet het veel hoop is er misschien niet , maar ik blijf hopen dat hij er nog is . " Feliciano ging naar de twee ." Geen zorgen Antonio Marcello is een slimme jongen , ik weet zeker dat hij het zou redden ! " De groep ging rond het huis , Kiku liep langs een foto kader . En glimlachte naar de familie , die nog levendig op de foto uit zagen . " Whoa ! " Kiku ging naar de studie kamer , en zag Gillian wapens uit halen ." Waar heeft hij ze vandaan ." Zeide ze als ze één vast hield ." Yamamoto-san was dol op amerika , daar komt zijn vrouw vandaan natuurlijk . En heeft daar in het leger gezeten , hij vertelde er niet veel over . Meestal drijft hij weg er van , en zit hij er geloof ik over te dromen ." Zeide ze als ze ook één vast hield ." Hey zou hij een auto hebben ? " Vroeg Gillian Feliciano hield ook een pistool vast , en hield die voor Antonio ." Ha Feliciano je heb me niet graag geloof ik ." Feliciano glimlachte lief ." Veee ik was gewoon dromen , als ik die voor het gezicht . Van de persoon kon houden , en hem in zijn broek kon laten pissen ." De groep had het gevoel dat ze weten wie het was , behalve Lovina natuurlijk die dacht dat Feliciano een grapje maakte . Hij had Sadiq blijkbaar echt niet graag . " Weet je waar de meisjes kunnen zich gaan wassen , geef gewoon een gil als je iets nodig hebt ." Zeide Antonio ." En wat ga jij dan doen pervert ? "

" Ah zo gemeen Lovi , ik ga met Feliciano kijken . Als er iets is dat we kunnen gebruiken , sinds we hier niet blijven ." Kiku keek naar hem met grote ogen ." Wat ? Ja maar ..." Maar Yuki hield haar tegen ." Als de eigenaars slachtoffers zijn geworden , van zo goed beveiligheid huis . Kunnen we de volgende zijn , plus ..." Yuki keek naar buiten als het regende ." Mensen zullen het licht merken , en hier heen komen . Gewonde , mensen die gevolgt worden . Denk je dat we ze allemaal hier kunnen houden ? Als de één de ander bijt , is het huis vol met _hun_ . " Kiku voelde haar hart breken , van dat gedachte maar het is waar ." Goed ik geloof dat Yamamoto-san , misschien een goede auto heeft . Het staat in de garage , er zijn 3 je moet de tweede nemen van links ." Antonio en Feliciano 's mond viel open , hoe rijk is die man eigenlijk ? ! De meisjes gingen de badkamer in , en keken in schok hoe groot de badkamer was . " Wel ... Dit is nice ..." Zeide Gillian .

Feliciano en Antonio gingen kijken naar de auto , het was juist een tank . " Veee die heb ik eerder gezien , die kan ook op water drijven ." Zeide Feliciano als hij naar de tank keek ." Wat voor een gezin leefde hier ..." Zeide Antonio maar het maakte niet uit , ze zullen beter de wapens er in doen . En als de meisjes klaar zijn , kunnen ze al vertrekken als het zo ver was . Ze gingen de spullen halen , als ze alles in de auto-tank hadden gedaan . Ze namen niet te veel mee , sinds het misschien ook plaats in kan nemen . Maar voor de auto-tank zelf , sinds ze al met 7 mensen zijn . Feliciano deed de Tv aan , en het nieuws was aan ." Zet beetje harder Feliciano ." Zeide Antonio als hij naast Feliciano ging zitten , Feliciano zette het beetje harder ." We staan allemaal op de brug , die ons zou toeleiden naar een veilige plaats . Maar mensen blokeren de weg , van een protest tegen USA . En koninglijke huis de politie , probeert de zaak onder controlen te krijgen . En zo veel mogelijk mensen over de brug te krijgen , en ..." De vrouw werd ondebroken als één van de politie schoot , op een man die in de groep van _hun_ was . Antonio 's ogen gingen wijd open , als hij zag dat de helft van de brug , overspoeld was van _hun _." Jesus ..."

" Het is de schuld van de USA ! De vuile racisten hebben ons achtergelaten , met zieke en dode mensen ! Ze willen van ons afkomen ! De mensen zijn ziek geen wandelde dode ! " Riep een man die blijkbaar de leider was , de mensen schreeuwde hem na ." Weg met USA ! Weg met USA ! Weg met USA ! " Antonio kon zijn oren niet geloven , dachten ze nu echt dat ." Zijn die mensen gek of wat ! " Riep hij kwaad Feliciano was buiten op een balkon , en keek met een verrenkijker . Naar de richting van de brug , en zag het zelfde gebeuren . Wat op de Tv gebeurd ." USA kan dit niet alleen hebben gedaan , als het waar was . Geen wetenschap kan dode terug tot leven laten komen ! Dit is niet het werk van ..." Feliciano hoorde geschreeuw en zo ook Antonio , de twee keken naar de badkamer ." Als ze niet stiller zijn ." Zuchte Antonio ." Ze zullen de meisjes niet eens horen , het is het geschreeuw van de brug . Die hun het meest aantrekt ." Zeide Feliciano en gaf de verrenkijker aan Antoni . Die ook naar de brug keek ." Massa paniek is daar aan de gang . " Antonio wist niet hoe hij daar op moest antwoorde .

( In de badkamer )

De meisjes waren allemaal zich wassen , Lovina keek soms naar de grote van hun borsten . Fuck die jongere Beilschmidt moet een DD-cup hebben , en zij ... Lovina keek naar haar borsten , ze heeft alleen maar een B-cup . " Gillian-san ik denk niet dat dit gepast is ." Zeide Kiku als Gillian haar borsten vast hield ." Ha kom op nou ! Beetje spelen kan geen kwaad ! " Zeide Gillian maar werd aan haar oren getrokken , en bij Louise gezet . Yuki zuchte als ze in het bad zat , Lovina keek naar Yao ze leek ook een B-cup te hebben . En kiku leek een A-cup te hebben , Lovina zuchte tenminste ze is niet alleen . " Hey Lovi-Bovi ~ Check my boobies eens ! " Zeide Gillian als ze Lovina 's gezicht , tegen haar borsten hield ." Chigi ! Verdomme trut wat doe je ! " Riep Lovina ." Wel je kijk naar iedereen hun borsten , behalve die van mij ." Zeide Gillian treurig en grijnsde dan ." Zou het kunnen dat jij ..." Voor dat Gillian het wist , duwde Lovina haar een kop onder water ." Zuster help me !" Riep Gillian ." Je hebt dit zelf uit gezocht ." Kiku probeerde hun te stoppen , Yuki keek naar hun en hoorde dan geschreeuw . Dat de meisjes niet hoorde , om hun niet ongerust te maken . Zeide ze niks op het geschreeuw , maar wist dat er iets ging gebeuren .

( bij de brug )

De politie mannen bleven schieten , op de dode die hun weg naar hun maken . Het hielp niet veel sinds er meer en meer kwamen , met het geschreeuw van de mensen . " Dit gaat niet goed aflopen ." Zeide een jonge man als hij zijn zusje dicht bij hem hield ." Wat moeten we doen ? We kunnen hier niet blijven ." Antwoorde een ander man naar hem , hij had 2 kinderen bij zich ." Alfred er komen meer van hun ." Zeide het meisje als ze bang , naar de groep dode keek die dichter bij kwamen . De jonge man Alfred keek naar de monster , en zuchte vervelend als de groep mensen . Niet bewust zijn van het gevaar ." We gaan kom ." De klein groep gingen in een groot busje in , die aan de ander kant stond ." Wat is er ? " Vroeg een jongere jongen die Peter heet ." Ha niks ik vraag me af , wat er met mijn sorella , fratello en papa is gebeurd . " De man keek naar de twee jongens ." Geen zorgen Marcello ik weet zeker dat ze ergens zijn , ze zullen zeker al jou zoeken zijn ." Marcello glimlachte en knikte ja . " Ja misschien ."

De baas die de politie lijde , begon koud zweet op zijn voorhoofd te krijgen ." Fuck die mensen kunnen hun kop niet houden ." Zeide hij ." Baas ze hebben juist door gelicht , dat er nog meer komen ! " Riep één van de mannen , die naar de baas rende ." Wat ? Dit hoorde niet bij het plan ..." Zeide hij en keek naar de mensen , die bleven roepen en anderen weg duwde . Die niet mee deden , en keek dan naar de leider . Die moet meteen uigeschakelt worden ." Onze opdracht was de mensen in veiligheid te brengen , als er iets in de weg staat . Moeten we meteen iets doen ..." De man liep rustig naar de leider , de vrouw met haar camera man zagen dat . En filmde de man van dicht bij . Antonio en Feliciano bleven de Tv kijken , Antonio voelde dat de man iets gaat doen . " Stop meteen hier mee , en maak dat je uit de weg zijt ." Zeide hij ." Wat ? ! Waarom zou ik dat doen motherfucker ! Het is jullie schuld ook hoor , horen jullie de mensen niet tebeschermen . Jullie schieten hun neer ! Ze leven nog ze zijn ziek ! Het is jullie schuld ! " Riep hij en keek naar de mensen ." We kunnen de politie niet vertrouwen ! Ze zijn afbetaald door USA en de koninglijke huis ! " De mensen begon te schreeuwen , en man merkte dat zijn mannen . Achter uit beginnen te gaan , sommige rende weg als de monster nog dichter bij komen . " Ik zeg het je nog één keer , hou er mee op ."

" Wat ga je er aan doen pops ? " Grijnsde de man

" Je hebt het zelf gewilt ." En haalde zijn pistool uit , en schoot de man in de kop . De grijns was er nog , sinds hij niet besefte wat er gebeurde ." Wie is de volgende ? " Plots hoorde ze geschreeuw , de camera draaide zich . En ze zagen hoe _hun_ , de politie op was eten . De mensen schreeuwde en vele rende weg voor hun leven . De camera man rende ook blijkbaar weg , als de camera op de grond viel . En alles zwart op beeld kwam , de jongens voelde nat zweet over hun voorhoofd gaan . En keken elkaar aan ." Wat zijn jullie doen ? "De jongens schreeuwde en hielde elkaar vast , maar zagen alleen Lovina en de meisjes daar staan ." Nou ? " Antonio voelde zichzelf blozen , als hij merkte dat de meisjes alleen . Open shirt aan hadden ( geen Bh ) , en korte broekjes maar zijn ogen vielen eerder op Lovina ." Lovi ~ " Lovina bloosde en keek van hem weg ." Wat nou ? "

" Veeee sorella we moeten hier weg komen ! " Riep Feliciano ." Si ik geloof dat dit huis , ons niet kan veilig houden wat er buiten gebeurd ." Zeide Antonio ." Ze zijn denk ik al over de brug ." " De brug ? Was is er iets op Tv ? " Vroeg Louise ." Ja de politie kon hun niet tegen houden , mensen bleven roepen dat het de schuld is van de USA . En de koninglijke huis en toen werd de leider dood geschoten , door een politie agent en en en ! " Lovina hield haar hand op zijn mond ." We snapen het al ."

" Amerika ? De koninglijke huis ? What the fuck ! Die bastards kunnen nog hun eigen gat niet schoon maken , laat staan een lijk tot leven wekken ." Zeide Gillian als ze naar buiten keek ." Dat zeide ik ook al , maar daar denken zij anders over . Mensen geven elkaar de schuld , dat er iets gebeurd wat onhoorbaar van is . Mensen vormen groepen mannen tegen vrouwen , kinderen tegen volwassenen . Mensen tegen ander mensen , het is net als er eerst iets gebeurd in Spanje . En dan verschijnt in Duitsland , kunnen vele duitser 's een groep vormen . En rascist worden tegen spanjaarden , mensen worden eerder een rasicst voor iets . Dat ze niet begrijpen en niet willen van horen , het is fout voor hun . Ze willen het niet begrijpen , ze zijn bang voor iets wat ze niet kunnen zien . Of zullen weten van iets , dat niet van hun land is . Niet hun mensen , niet hun levens style ..." Gillian keek naar hem ." Je doet juist alsof jij dat ..." Antonio glimlachte beetje ." Wel mijn vader was geen spanjaard weet je ..."En toen werd hij stil , iedereen keek naar hem . En voelde ongemakkelijk spanning opkomen ." Help me ! " Ze zagen ander mensen , proberen te ontsnappen van _hun_ . Vele werden gebeten Antonio beet op zijn lip , hij wilt hun helpen maar ..." We kunnen ze niet allemaal redden weet je ." Zeide Lovina als ze ook naar hun keek ." Feliciano doe de licht uit ." Zeide Lovina Feliciano knikte ja , en deed alle lichten uit . Antonio keek naar haar ." Antonio ik weet hoe je voeld , maar ... We kunnen ze niet allemaal redden weet je , de familie die hier woonde . Hadden alles om hun zelf te beschermen , maar kijk nu ... We weten nog niets eens , hoe we ons eigen kunnen verdedigen . Laat staan dat we dan anderen helpen ..." Antonio keek naar haar , hij wilt iets zeggen . Hij wilt haar ongelijk geven , maar weet dat ze gelijk heeft . Hij keek toe als kinderen zelfs worden opgegeten , baby 's die aandacht lokken . ouders en anderen die hun achter laten , dezen toestand noemd zich ' iedereen voor zich ' . " Laat ons in ! " Riep een man Antonio keek naar de buren , en zag een franse man met een klein meisje bij zich ." Laat ons in ik smeek het jullie ! " Riep de man als hij harder op de deur klopte ." Dat is Francis ! " Zeide Antonio en pakte zijn pistool , en ging naar onder ." Antonio ? " " Lovina ik weet wat je hebt gezegt , maar ik ... Ik probeer zo veel mogenlijk mensen te helpen . Ik kan hun nu helpen ! " Lovina glimlachte ." Stomme sukkel ik wou alleen zeggen wees voorzichtig ." Zeide ze Antonio glimlachte terug ." Ik kom altijd terug voor jou Lovi ~ " En ging naar buiten , en ging naast de buren . Antonio zag een groep van _hun_ dichter bij te komen ." Laat ons met rust ! " Riep de bewoner ." Laat tenminste mijn dochter binnen , ik blijf wel buiten ! " De deur ging open Francis glimlachte , en woude iets zeggen . Maar kon niks meer zeggen , als hij beschoten werd . Hij viel naar achter ." Papa ! " Riep het meisje als ze Francis wou helpen .

" Het spijt me ! " Riep de man en deed de deur terug dicht , Antonio kwam bij de poort . En keek in schok als hij Francis daar zag liggen ." Francis ." Hij rende naar hem toe , en keek naar zijn wond . " Fuck dit is niet goed ." En keek naar het meisje ." Geen zorgen ik krijg jullie hier uit ." Zeide hij en keek kwaad naar het huis ." Ik hoop dat jullie naar de hel gaan ." Zeide hij en nam Francis op , het meisje volgde hem . Ze zeide niks tranen vielen , van haar ogen als ze naar haar papa keek . Antonio zag dat ze dichter bij waren ." Ren ." Zeide hij en hij en het meisje begonnen te rennen .

" Fuck waar is Feliciano ! " Zeide Lovina als ze bij de auto stonden , Kiku gooide tassen er in . " Wat zit er in ? " Vroeg Gillian ." Ha ik heb wat kleren gezocht ." Yuki ging de tank in ." Gillian het zou het best zijn , dat je achter het stuur nu gaat ." Zeide ze Gillian deed dat en gaf Louise de pistool ." Kick _hun_ asses sis ." Louise knikte ja en ging de tank ook in ." Ik ga hem halen ." Maar dan kwam Feliciano met zakken pasta , iedereen keek naar hem met open mond ." Wat ? " " Je hebt jezelf uitgeleefd blijkbaar ." Zeide zijn zus de twee gingen de tank in , en Gillian reed uit de garage . En zagen Antonio vechten tegen een paar , terwijl hij een gewonde man en een meisje achter zich hield . " Antonio ! " Lovina pakte Gillian 's eerste wapen , en beschoot een paar van hun . Louise sprong er uit en pakte de man op , Antonio 's mond viel open als ze het zonder moeite kreeg ." Wat ? "

" Het is niks .." Zeide Antonio en nam het meisje op , en ze rende naar de tank . één van hun woude Antonio bij de been pakken , maar Lovina schoot het recht in de voorhoofd . De 4 gingen de tank in ." Gracias Lovi ." Lovina bloosde en keek van hem weg ." Zou erg zijn als je gebeten werd weet je ." Feliciano keek naar de monsters , die in het huis naast hun binnen gingen . Hij hoorde geschreeuw er uit komen ." Veee moeten we hun niet helpen ? " Vroeg hij Antonio keek naar hem , Feliciano hield zijn mond ." Ze hebben Francis dood geschoten , en zoude haar nog buiten laten . Die mensen verdienen geen hulp ." Zeide hij ." Wie is dood geschoten mon ami ? " Iedereen schreeuwde en keken naar Francis , die naar hun keek ." Oef ! Ik dacht eigenlijk dat ik nog echt dood was ." Iedereen keek naar hem ." Wat ?" " Je was eigenlijk de hele tijd wakker ." Francis lachte ." Sorry maar ik heb mijn hoofd blijkbaar gestoten ." Als hij de buld op zijn hoofd voelde ." Sorry ik woude jullie niet laten schrikken ." één van hun kwam tegen de raam van Gillian ." Gillian ! " Gillian begon dan te rijden , en reed een paar dood . Antonio zag de man die Francis dood schoot , en deed de dak van boven open . En schoot de man in de kop , als hij al toch één van _hun_ was . Ook al was hij levend , Antonio zou het nog gedaan hebben . En deed de dak dicht , Kiku verzorgde de kleine wond . Die Francis nog is opgelopen , en zagen dat hij een vest aan had . Voor tegen de kogels ." Was vergeten dat ik het aan had , ik ben ontsnapt van mijn werk . " Antonio keek naar het meisje ." Ha wie is dit meisje eigenlijk ? " Vroeg hij . " " Dit is Angelique ik heb haar onderweg gevonden ." Zeide Francis . " Zeg eens hallo ." Zeide hij met een glimlach ." Hallo ..." Antonio keek even naar haar ." Hey ik ken jou ! Zit je niet in de groep van Peter en Raivis ? " Vroeg hij ." Ja ik ben Meneer . Arthur kwijt geraakt ." Arthur ? God leeft hij ook nog ? " Arthur ? Leeft hij nog waren jullie in een groep ? " De meisje haalde haar schouders op ." We waren rennen voor de monsters , maar ik raakte mijn groep kwijt . Ik weet niet of ze nog leven of ..." Yuki keek naar hun ." Zou het kunnen dat we nog een groep zullen vinden . " Nog een groep hoe groter dezen groep , misschien nog groter de kans voor overleven . Hij keek naar Lovina die in de tassen keek , met Feliciano die de pasta in een ander tas zette ." Veee pasta ~ " Louise zat naast Gillian die door de straten crosde , Kiku wijsde Gillian de weg naar de brug te gaan . Sinds zij de weg beter kent ." Hey waar is Joan ? Heb je haar nog niet kunnen bereiken ? " Vroeg Antonio Joan was de vrouw van Francis , ze was de hoofd verpleegster . Als hij goed weet had ze 2 weken vrij , Francis antwoorde haar niet ." Francis ? " " Het is mijn schuld ." Zeide Angelique ." Ik was te langzaam ." Francis hield haar dicht bij zich ." Kom op Angel je kon er niks aan doen , Joan zou het even goed ook bij een ander kind hebben gedaan . Als jij het niet was , Joan gaf haar leven voor jou . En ze zou liefst hebben dat je lacht . " Angelique keek naar hem en knikte ja , er is iets gebeurd met Joan . Antonio draaide zich om , hij zou Francis laten . Antonio voelde zijn hart breken , als hij Lovina zou verliezen . Maar ... Hij maak zeker dat Lovina het zou overleven . Francis merkte hoe Antonio , naar hem het één meisje keek . Het was juist alsof Antonio in een trans was . " Hohoho Antonio wie is this mon cheri ? " Vroeg hij Lovina keek naar hem ." Dit is Lovina ~ " Antonio legde zijn hand op Francis schouder , Francis begon te zweten als Antonio hem stevig vast had ." Ik blijf van haar af ." Zeide hij met een lief glimlach , en dan gaf Antonio hem schouder klopje ." Okay dan ! "

" De brug ! " De brug kwam in zicht , en de brug was helemaal vol met _hun_ . kapotte auto 's 5 mensen schreeuwen nog voor hulp ." Dit is de werk van de duivel ." Zeide Francis als hij Angelique vast hield ." Niet kijken Angelique ." Kiku wees naar het water ." Ga via het water de brug kunnen we niet gebruiken ! Het zal ons lukken , sinds dit ding op water kan drijven ." Zeide ze Gillian deed wat haar gevraagd word , en ging via het water ." Fuck het is juist of ze allemaal zelfmoord plegen ." Zeide Louise als ze paar van de brug zag vallen ." Laten we hopen dat ze niet kunnen zwemmen ." Zeide Feliciano met een glimlach ." Ik weet niet hoe je kunt glimlachen , in dezen toestand fratello ." De tank kwam het water in , en de auto-tank drijfde naar de ander kant . Maar Gillian dat er ook veel waren , bij de ander kant ." Zeker dat ik hier moet rijden ? " " Laten we de nacht niet beter , hier op het water blijven ? " Vroeg Louise . " Er is minder kans dat ze ons kan pakken , als we hier op het water zitten ." Francis kreeg bijna een bloedneus , als hij naar Louise 's outfit keek . De ander meisjes waren ook schoon aangekleed . " Ik geloof dat ik toch ben dood gegaan , ik zit in een hemel ! " Zeide hij de meisjes keken naar hem ." Hentai ." Zeide Lovina ." Veee wat een pervert . " Zeide Feliciano als hij een pistool vast hield ." Handjes thuis si ? " Francis lachte en knikte ja ." Natuurlijk ik maak maar een grapje , zo Antonio kun je me vertellen . Hoe jij en de groep elkaar ontmoete ? " Vroeg Francis ." Ha lang verhaal ik kwam de haarband van Lovina terug brengen , en toen gebeurde dat allemaal ." Zeide hij ." Een haarband ? " Antonio lachte en dacht dan na ." Nu ik er aan denk het komt allemaal , door Lovina 's haarband dat we elkaar hebben ontmoet ." Zeide Antonio als hij naar de groep keek , Lovina bloosde en ging zitten op de zetel ." Niet overdrijven ." Zeide Lovina . " Dat is waar hoor Lovina , of anders had ik jou nooit ontmoet . Dan hadden we de anderen niet ontmoet , en zoude we één van _hun_ geworden . " Louise ging ook zitten , en Feliciano ging al naast haar zitten . Kiku en Yuki zaten achter hun . Voor dat Francis naast Lovina kon zitten , zat Antonio al snel naast haar . Angelique ging op Lovina 's schoot zitten ." Wel Franny waar ga jij nu zitten ? " Zeide Antonio met een grijns , dat duidelijk zeide ' ze is van mij ' . " Haha ik ga naast Gillian zitten , als ze het niet erg vind ." Zeide Francis en zat naast Gillian ." Bonjour ik ben Francis Bonnefoy , ik hoop dat ik geen last heb gegeven . Toen bij de buren ." Gillian haalde haar schouders op ." Is niet zo erg je leeft nog , en tenminste moet dat kind . Niet zonder jou zitten ." Zeide Gillian Francis keek naar Angelique , en glimlachte als hij terug naar voor keek ." Wel ik weet zeker als ik toch dood ben gebleven , dat jullie nog goed voor haar zullen zorgen . " Gillian zeide niks en de hele nacht was stil gebleven .

_Antonio kon niks dromen , al dat zijn dromen waren was zwart . Maar dan zag hij Feliciano en Lovina , ze waren de tango doen . Antonio rende naar hun , Feliciano rende dan weg . En maakte pasta voor Louise , terwijl Louise ballet was doen . " Dans met mij ." Zeide Lovina als ze de tango met Antonio deed , dan kwamen Gillian die een schiet spel speelde . Met Francis als Angelique water ballonen op hun gooide . Yuki was yoga aan het doen , Antonio en Lovina kwamen dan een kind tegen , die veel op Kiku leek ." Ze komen er aan ..." Zeide ze en sprong weg als een konijn , dan plots werd Antonio van Lovina weg geduwd . Als Sadiq Lovina vast hield ." Ze is van mij ! " En beet haar Lovina schreeuwde hard ._

Antonio schoot wakker als hij merkte dat ze bijna , bij de overkant waren ." Wat een droom . " En zag Lovina tegen hem aandrukken , Antonio glimlachte en aaide haar gezicht . Pech voor jou Sadiq maar Lovina , zou van hem worden als ze dat nu wilt of niet ." Veee goede morgen ! " Zeide Feliciano als hij op het dak zat , terwijl Louise voor de uit kijk keek . " Ik zie geen ." Zeide ze ." Maar kunnen misschien toch nog verschijnen ." Zeide ze Feliciano had Angelique ook boven op . " Goedemorgen ." Zeide Kiku als ze brood pakte , en één aan Antonio gaf . " Dank je . " En merkte dat er ook tomaten er bij waren ." Oh ~ " En nam er ééntje , en at die helemaal op ." Eet je graag tomaten ? " Vroeg Kiku Antonio knikte ja ." Ja toen ik nog in spanje woonde , had mijn madre een heel groot tuin . Veel mensen kwamen helpen , en hadden best veel geld daar door verdiend ." En voelde de tank op de grond komen ." Ik zie niemand daar ." Zeide Louise en ging van het dak af , en nam Angelique van Feliciano . Als iedereen buiten waren ." Jullie boys blijven op de uitkijk , terwijl wij girls ons gaan omkleden ." De meisjes gingen achter de tank , en gingen zich omkleden . Francis en Antonio begonnen een bloedneus te krijgen , als ze zich inbeelden hoe de meisjes zich omkleden . Behalve Feliciano die de wapens na kijkte ." Zou het best niet zijn , als 2 naar boven gaan . En kijken als het veilig is , dan kan de tank ook naar boven . Zonder één verrasing die boven staan ." Zeide Feliciano ." Quie maar ik ben een gewonde man , zou best zijn dat jullie 2 naar boven gaan . Ik zou best op de meisjes passen ." Hoe erg ook dat Antonio dat niet wilt , Francis heeft best gelijk . Hij is gewond en iemand moet op de meisjes toch nog passen , Het zou best zijn ." Okay mio amigo maar zoals Feliciano zeide handjes thuis si ? " Francis zuchte zal lang duren , tot dat ze hem vertrouwen . " We zijn klaar ." De 3 keken naar de meisjes , Feliciano bloosde als hij zag wat Louise aan had ." Louise ..." Hij keek weg als zijn ogen , op haar borsten vielen . Oh god Feliciano word je als je vader of wat ! " Lovi je ziet er goed uit ! Good Job ~ " Zeide Antonio als hij bloosde , dat Lovina een korte rok aan had . Zou hij haar ." Waar kijk jij nou naar bastard ? " Francis nam Angelique op ." Oh wat een mooie jurkje op je aan lieverd ." Angelique glimlachte terug naar Francis ." Maar goed dat ik niet door had , wat ik aan het pakken was . Ik heb nog meer voor haar , geen zorgen ik heb ook nog wat voor de mannen ." Zeide Kiku ." Ha ik heb het niet echt nodig ." Zeide Antonio ." Veee no problemo ik ben goed ." Francis was het eens met de mannen ." Zolang jullie maar omgekleed zijn no ? " Gillian ging terug achter het stuur , als Kiku alles opgruimde . Feliciano en Antonio pakte hun geweren , en keken elkaar aan . En rende snel naar boven , en gingen rug tegen rug . En keken ieder ander richting , Antonio zwaaide als een teken . Gillian starte de tank , en reed naar boven . " Wat een crazy bitch ." Zeide Lovina Louise knikte ja . Feliciano keek toe als Gillian over hem heen vloog ." Veeee ..." En bukte zich als tank , naast hem neer viel ." Ik heb nu pasta nodig ." Zeide hij Louise keek rond , met de verrenkijker ." Ze hebben blijkbaar de brug , helemaal over heen gespoeld ." Zeide ze . " Zo welke kant op ? " Vroeg Yuki ." Ik ben niet van dezen beurt , en ik ga alleen dezen weekends naar huis ." Zeide ze ." Laten we eerst zien , als er een politie man in de beurt is . " Zeide Lovina Feliciano knikte ja , Yuki wist dat ze hun vader woude zien ." We zullen kijken ik geloof , ik weet zeker dat ze ergens op hun werk zijn . " Zeide ze om hun gerust te stellen , als tenslotte Mr . Vargas niet gebeten is . Maar niemand zeide het als ze zagen , hoe blij de tweeling waren . Ze gingen de tank in , en reden in de richting van de politie . Lovina en Antonio zaten boven op het dak , Antonio keek naar de lucht . Die zo helder blauw uit zag ." Wat is er ? " Vroeg Lovina ." Het is niks ik dacht gewoon ... Dat het al bijna levenloos lijkt , gisteren hoorde je mensen schreeuwen . Juist alsof ze van de aarde zijn weg gewist ." Zeide hij het is echt vreemd , ze zien geen van _hun_ . " Misschien is het een goed teken ." Zeide Lovina met een glimlach , Antonio bloosde als hij Lovina zag glimlachen . En wist meteen dat Lovina , het mooiste was als ze glimlacht . De twee zaten dan in stilte , niemand zeide iets het was rustig . Feliciano keek naar de twee , en keek dan naar Louise . Misschien moet hij ook een move maken ." Hey Louise ..." Louise ging recht zitten ." Het is _hun_ ! " Riep ze Lovina en Antonio , gingen plat op het dak liggen . Als Gillian door de massa heen scheurde ." Fuck waar komen die vandaan ! " Riep Gillian kwaad ." Ga links ." Riep Feliciano ." Links ? " En ging links maar er kwamen nog meer , Antonio hield Lovina goed vast . Zodat ze er niet van af valt ." Ah ! " Antonio zag dat één , bij Lovina 's voet vast had . En ging bijten , Antonio schopte hem in de gezicht . En hij viel er van af , hij liet Lovina in de tank voorzichtig gaan . En hij zelf volgde nadat hij een paar neerschoot ." Sorella gaat het ! " Feliciano zette Lovina op de zetel , Lovina knikte ja ze probeerde haar schok over te komen ." Ik was bijna ..." Feliciano gaf haar zus een knuffel , Antonio keek voor zich ." Ga rechts ! " Toen kwamen ze een groot huis tegen dat op een heuvel was , een paar van hun probeerde er door te komen . Maar iets hield hun tegen ." Draai ! " Riep Yuki ." Gillian merkte ook de hek , die verspreid was om de monsters buiten te houden . Als ze draaide sloeg ze _hun_ tegen de draaid , en hun lichaams delen vielen er af ." Niet kijken ! " Zeide Francis als hij Angelique 's ogen dicht hield , als bloed op de raam kwam ." Dit ding stopt niet ! " Riep Gillian als ze het probeerde te stoppen , Antonio deed de dak open . En ging de tank uit , en begon op de monsters te schieten . Maar raakte 2 keer mis , en dan 1 keer raak . Louise ging ook uit ." Louise verdomme kom terug ! " Riep Gillian als ze wou opstaan . Yuki ging ook uit en de 2 meisjes , vochten als Antonio tegen _hun_ . Francis pakte ook een geweer , en begon ook te schieten ." Mon ami waar heb je zo goed leren schieten ! " Zeide Francis ." Ah dat is geheim amigo ! " Zeide Antonio terug en schoot nog harder , Gillian probeerde de auto terug te starten . Lovina merkte dat niet , en ging de tank ook uit via de boven kant ." Sorella wacht ! "

" Antonio ! " Antonio keek naar Lovina , als Lovina uit ging komen . Starte de tank maar ging weer uit , maar door de schok liet het Lovina vallen . Op de kap van de moter en dan op de grond ." Lovina ! " En rende naar haar ." Lovina gaat het ! " Antonio hield Lovina vast ." Ah mijn rug doet pijn ! " Antonio deed zijn jas snel uit , en hield het onder Lovina 's nek ." Rustig maar ." En schoot dan een paar , van de dode die hun weg naar hun maakte . " Fuck de kogels zijn op ! " Riep hij Francis schoot op een paar ." Geef meer kogels ! " Riep hij Angelique keek rond , en zag de doosjes liggen ." Hier papa ! " Zeide ze als ze 2 vast hield , Francis glimlachte en pakte 1 en gooide die naar Antonio . Die het vangde en Francis zette de kogels , ook in zijn geweer . " Dat is mijn dochter ! " Zeide hij en schoot terug opnieuw , Yuki begon moe te raken als ze haar zwaard goed vast hield . Louise 's kogels waren op , maar dat betekent niet dat ze haar handen niet kan gebruiken ." Er zijn veel te veel ." Zeide ze tegen Yuki ." Ja laten we bij de anderen gaan ." En rende naar de anderen . Gillian kreeg de auto niet meer gestart ." De auto start niet meer ! " Riep ze Francis merkte dat de kogels , op waren en pakte Angelique op . " Hey Angel doe papa een plezier , ga over de hek en ren naar dat hele grote huis daar ." Angelique keek naar de grote huis , en dan terug naar Francis ." En jij dan papa ? " Francis glimlachte een pijnelijke glimlach , juist alsof Angelique weet dat ze het niet zullen halen . Zonder een groot wonder ." We komen achter jou aan , maak je geen zorgen ." Hij verwachte dat ze ja ging zeggen , en deed wat hij haar vroeg ." Nee ! Papa liegt ! Angelique gaat niet ! " Riep ze ." Mama maakte de zelfde gezicht , dat alles okay kwam maar ze ging dood ! Ik wil niet ik wil bij iedereen blijven ! "Riep ze nog harder Feliciano wist niet wat te doen , en pakte dan een leeg geweer . En ging buiten en sloeg de dode vrouwen weg ." Ik ga hier niet sterven ! We zijn allemaal hier heen gekomen , we kunnen nu niet opgeven ! " Riep hij en wou weer één slaan , maar Louise hield hem tegen . Yuki helpte Lovina opstaan , en Kiku deed de deur voor hun open . Feliciano keek naar Louise als ze , de geweer pakte en naar Antonio keek . " Is goed Feliciano bedankt ." Voor dat Feliciano iets kon zeggen , gingen de twee door de dode . En maakte veel lawaai en sloegen de hun koppen , kapot sommige merkte hun op . En begonnne hun te volgen ." Volg ons jullie bitches ! " Riep Antonio ." Hier heen ! " En Louise sloeg op een paal , dat de aandacht trekte van vele . Ze gingen de trap op en zorgde dat vele , achter hun aan zaten maar sommige bleven achter ." Shit kom hier ! Kom verdomme hier ! " Lovina keek naar Antonio als hij harder roepte ." Antonio wees voorzichtig ." Als vele dicht bij hun waren , kwam een groot bus er aan . En mannen met brandslangen kwamen er uit ." Bukken ! " Feliciano werd de tank in getrokken , door Gillian en sloot de deur . Francis bukte zich ook , met Angelique onder zich . Als de mannen de brand slang aan deden , en de dode weg blaasde met het water . Gillian deed de ander kant van de deur open , één van de mannen maakte een opening ." Kom snel ! " Riep hij en de groep gingen snel naar de ander kant . Antonio glimlachte ." Ze zijn gered ." Zeide hij ." Ja maar wij hebben minder geluk ." Zeide Louise als ze naar de groep keek , die hun gevolgt was . " Zullen we gaan Mr . Leider ? " " Si ."

" Antonio ! " Antonio keek naar Lovina , als hij begon te rennen ." Wees voorzichtig ! " Riep ze ." Zie je straks Lovi ~ " Riep hij terug en zag haar nog rood worden , voor dat hij en Louise uit hun zicht was . Ze lijkt op een tomato ! Bij de anderen Francis bedankte de mannen , die hun leven hadden gered ." Bedankt voor alles ! " Zeide Francis ." Wist niet dat je zo dankbaar kon zijn frog ." Zeide een stem Francis keek naar de man , als die zijn kap af haalde ." Goededag voor jullie alle ." Zeide hij ." Meneer . Arthur ! " Zeide Angelique ." Het is Mr . Kirkland Angelique ." Glimlachte hij en keek naar Francis ." Zie dat jij ook nog leeft Froggy ." Francis zuchte ." Dit is niet mijn dag ." Zeide hij de groep lachte , Lovina keek naar de plek . Waar Antonio nog stond , ze hoopt dat hij ..." Veee zus ik ben ook bezorgt om Louise ." Zeide hij ." Wie zegt dat ik bezorgt ben , om die bastard of die bitch ! " Zeide ze met een rood gezicht , Feliciano glimlachte naar haar ." He ? Wie zeide dat ik over Antonio had ? " Lovina werd nog roder als de groep harder begon te lachen ." Chigi ! Hou jullie mond ! "

" Is dat jou huis Kirkland ? " Vroeg Francis als ze in de busje zaten , Lovina moest liggen op de zetel ." Ja welkom bij de Kirkland huis ! " Zeide Arthur als de poort open ging , en de bus binnen reed . Keken de groep met grote ogen , naar de zoveel mensen die er waren . " Dit is de plek waar de mensen veilig zullen zijn ! En niet hoeven te vechten ! " Zeide hij de groep keken naar hem .

Wat voor verrasingen houde de Kirkland familie nog meer ?

* * *

><p><strong>Man ! Ik wist gewoon niet hoe ik het einde moest schrijven , dus ik bleef maar door schrijven . De ander helft had Sonic moeten doen ( en zeker van de badkamer die pervert ) , sinds ik het niet meer wist . En Sonic wist de einde ook niet , dus hier heb je de lange chapter I hope you like it ~ En ja ik vond dat Austria ( van Hetalia ) perfect was , voor als die snake bastard te spelen . En Netherland was ook goed in zijn rol vond ik :) , tomato killer bastard ... Ik heb dat geloof ik van Lovina overgenomen (lol ) <strong>

**Okay hier is the list ! **

**Taiwan : Yaya ( 17 jaar ) ' Dood ' **

**Vietnam : Ying-Lee ( 17 jaar ) ' Dood '**

**OCC groep : ( onbekend ) ' Dood ' ( op 2 na ) **

**Austria : Roderich Edelstein ( 29 jaar ) **

**Monaco : Monika Bonaus ( 17 jaar ) **

**HongKong : Kaoru Hongsuw ( 17 jaar ) **

**femFrance : Francesca Jeanpiere ( 17 jaar ) **

**femUSA : Allison Anderson ( 17 jaar ) **

**NKorea : Aishu Yaruka ( 17 jaar ) **

**Netherland : Lars Van Onderberg ( 17 jaar ) **

**France : Francis Bonnefoy ( 22 jaar )**

**Seychelles : Angelique Bonnefoy ( 10 jaar ) **

**England/UK : Arthur Kirkland ( 19 jaar ) **

**Seborga : Marcello Vargas ( 12 jaar ) **

**De anderen waar Marcello en Arthur bij waren , zul je in de volgende chapter zien . Ook al weet je misschien al , wie het zijn natuurlijk :P Ik ben van plan om veel koppels te maken , sinds ik een koppel maker ben . En ben van plan om mijn bro 's ( Sonic ) , zijn lievelings koppel te laten verschijnen in de volgende chapter . Natuurlijk zal ook flashbacks komen , sex scenes ( heel misschien ) en natuurlijk wandelde dood ... Okay Ik heb besloten nadat , chapter 14 van DeadMans WonderLand zal komen . Dan komt de engelse versie van dezen hier ook , ik hoop dat jullie er van genieten . Oh ja Angelique noemd Francis 'papa' , omdat ze hem ziet als een vader . En Joan als haar moeder , en plus het is cute ne ? **

**Tot volgende week ! **


	3. Fratello 's And Flashback'S

**Titel Chapter : Fratello 's And Flashback'S**

**Koppels : SpainxfemSItaly , NItalyxfemGermany**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Yuri , Death , Rape , Yandere , Obsessed , Tragedy , Horror , Abuse & Psycho **

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : T-Rated / M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van : Yaoi , Yuri , Death , Rape , Yandere , Obsessed , Tragedy , Horror , Abuse & Psycho houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U !**

* * *

><p>De groep waren nerveus als ze , op de terein waren van de Kirkland Familie . Lovina lag in bed sinds ze hard gevallen was , het was niet zo erg maar ze moet wel rusten . Ze zagen dat er meer volwassen waren , dan tieners of kinderen zelf . Angelique bleef dicht bij Feliciano staan , en keek soms naar Francis . Die zelf zich niet gemakkelijk voeld , juist alsof er iets gaat gebeuren . " Oh niewelingen ." Zeide een vrouw als ze naar hem toe liep , gevogt door een paar anderen ." Hoe hebben jullie het overleeft ? " Vroeg ze ." We zijn uit de school ontsnapt , wij hebben samen gewerkt ." Zeide Yuki als ze naar de vrouw keek ." Samen gewerkt ? Jullie kinderen ? Dat is een goede ." Zeide de vrouw lachent ." Oh sorry ik ben Sandra , dit is Vincent , Jason , Katrien en Anja ." Zeide Sandra met een glimlach en keek naar Francis ." Jij moet hun leerkracht zijn he ? Hoe dapper van u om je leerlingen te helpen ." Francis lachte nerveus als hij , van de vrouw beetje weg ging ." Nou nee ik ben door hun geholpen , samen met mijn dochter zou wij er niet zijn geweest . Als wij niet door hun werden gevonden ." De vrouwen keken naar het kind ." Oh wat een liefje ! Nou huh ... Waar is jullie leerkracht ? " Vroeg ze ." We zijn zonder een leerkracht ontsnapt ..." Kiku wou dat die vrouw al stopte met vragen , heeft ze niks beters te doen ." Wel natuurlijk waren wij ook in een groep , maar ze zijn allemaal gebeten . En vielen plots ook ons aan , mij man probeerde mij nog tegen te houden . Toen hij gebeten was , wat denkt hij wel ! " Iedereen hun mond viel open ." Je helpte je man nog niet eens ? " Vroeg Feliciano ." Wel ja nee waarom zou ik ." " Maar dat is u man , je houd toch van hem ? " Vroeg Kiku de vrouw lachte , de anderen vonden het blijkbaar ook grappig ." Wat ? Natuurlijk maar ik ga mijn leven , niet voor die sul verliezen ." Francis keek kwaad en probeerde hemzelf kalm te houden , en Kiku dacht terug aan het meisje . Die terug ging naar haar liefje , die gebeten was en dan zelf gebeten werd ." Wij waren ook in een groep , maar we werden aan gevallen . Er was ook een koppel in de groep , en de één van hun werd gebeten . De ander ging terug , om bij die te zijn . " Iedereen keek naar haar ." Als je echt van hem hebt gehouden , zou je liever niet sterven met iemand waar je van houd . Als hij zijn leven verliest , in dezen gestoorde nachtmerrie ? " Vroeg Kiku en ging weg van hun , gevolgt door Feliciano en Angelique die haar tong uitstak ." Wel mon cheri heeft gesproken dag ." En ging achter hun aan , met Yuki achter hem ." Hey waar is Gillian ? " Vroeg Yuki ." Hey geef het terug ! " Riep een stem ze zagen Gillian rennen , met een paar flessen bier ." Het is mijn assholes ! " Riep Gillian als ze achter Francis ging staan ." Luister hier he ! Wij mannen werken hier dagen , we hebben die bier meer verdiend dan jullie niewelingen ! " Maar een meisje stopte hem , als hij dichter bij kwam . " Laat haar toch het is niet de einde van dezen wereld . " Zeide ze maar kreeg een klap tegen haar gezicht , en viel hard op de grond ." Hou je mond fucking amerikaanse bitch ! " Gillian gooide haar bierflesjes naar hem ." Hier heb je fucking bier ! " Riep ze en helpte het meisje opstaan ." Verdomme wie denk je wel , dat jij zijt ! Vuile racist ! " Riep Gillian kwaad ." Hou je mond albino kip ! " " Hou jij je mond filio di putana ! " Riep Feliciano nam Angelique , en hield haar ver van de groep . " Wat moet jij nou stom italiaan , heb je aandacht te kort ." " Nee je moeder misschien wel ! " Riep Gillian naar hem ." Jij zwijg over mijn moeder ." " En jij laat ons met rust ! Wij hebben niks gedaan , ga iemand anders lastig vallen ! "<p>

" Wat is dit hier ? " Iedereen keek naar Athur , die met twee jongens aan kwam . " Marcello ! " Beide Feliciano ging naar hun broertje ." Oh dio ik dacht nog ..." Feliciano hield hem stevig vast , als hij probeerde niet te huilen ." Fratello ik stik hier nog ." Zeide Marcello maar hij had ook tranen in zijn ogen ." Peter ! " Riep Angelique en gaf Peter een knuffel ." Hey Angelique ! Man je hebt wat gemist ." Zeide Peter ." Daar waren zo veel politie mannen , het was zo cool ! En ze hadden van die cool wapens ook ! " Angelique lachte Peter wou altijd een politieman worden . Arthur keek van de kinderen weg , en dan naar de groep die daar stonden ." Wel ? "

" Ah Mr . Kirkland dezen hier ..." En wees naar Gillian ." Durft onze bier te stelen , en gooide nog naar mij toe ! " Zeide de man kwaad ." Hey ! Jullie begonnen dezen ocharme meisje te slaan , jullie hebben het verdiend ! " Riep Gillian Athur zag de rode plek , op de ander haar gezicht ." Kom Matilda we gaan ijs , voor jou wang zoeken ." Zeide Athur en keek naar de mannen , als hij Matilda op hielp ." En de bier is voor iedereen , en zo erg is het niet . Als iemand het bier op drinkt , jullie moeten nog bij jullie verstand hebben . Als jullie tegen die monsters vecht , wij hebben al 12 man verloren . " Zeide Athur ." Ja maar ..."

" Ja maar wat ? " Arthur ging voor de man staan , de man voelde zich klein . De mannen keken naar elkaar , en gingen weg één voor één . Arthur zuchte en keek naar Matilda ." Vertel het niet aan Alfred ." Zeide Matilda ." Je kunt dit niet voor altijd verzwijgen ... Alfred maakt al genoeg zorgen om jou. " " Daarom juist ! " Arthur keek naar de groep ." Kom maar even binnen jullie kunnen , Mvr . Vargas gezelschap houden ... En jullie voelen het zeker ook ." Francis keek met grote ogen naar hem , hoe kan Arhur weten dat zij ... Maar de groep volgde met veel vragen , als ze binnen kwamen . Vielen hun monden open , als ze naar het groot huis keken . De plafon was hoog , en er was een grote trap . Francis vraagt zich af , of de goude trap leuningen echt goud zijn . Ze liepen verder er waren veel gangen ." Dit huis behoorde aan mijn grootvader , die zijn over grootvader maakte . Het was grond 1789 geloof ik , dit huis heeft veel dingen meegemaakt ." Buiten zagen ze een groot toren , die half afgebroken was . Het was verlaten en alleen , en ver van de ander torens die het huis bezit ." Anderen woude zijn huis hebben , en ze vochten met bloed en zweet . Maar de Kirklands behouden dit huis , sinds wij geboren zijn om wat van ons zijn tebeschermen ." Ze kwamen in een kamer , en daar zat Lovina ." Ik verveel mij fucking dood ." " Wel Mvr . Vargas je moet rusten , als je weer op u benen wilt staan ." Zeide Arthur en hij haalde een ijs pak uit de koelkast . " Maar ik heb jullie niet meegenomen , om over mijn familie te praten . Jullia voelen het ook he ? Dezen gevoel als je naar hier kijkt , naar de mensen die hier rond lopen . "

" Mon ami ... Wat denk je wat dit is ? " Vroeg hij Athur keek naar hem ." Verwarring brengt angst , angst maakt woede en woede verrandert in choas . Ik heb het voorgevoel dat dit , maar een vals veilig gevoel is ." Zeide hij ." Een vals veilig gevoel ? Bedoel je dat wij niet veilig zijn ." Zeide Feliciano als dat zo is, wilt hij nu meteen weg met zijn broertje en zus ." Wat denk je wij verloren 12 man vandaag , misschien binnen de minuut komen er 13 bij . En morgen dan ? De dag daarna ? Er zijn duizende mensen die veilig plaats zoeken , wij kunnen het niet negeren ! Maar wie heeft de kracht ? " Arthur zuchte en ging op stoel zitten , Matilda keek nerveus naar de groep en Athur . Als ze op een ander stoel zat , met een ijs zak tegen haar wang hield . " Iedereen word hier verwend , mensen die verwend worden . Verliezen hun kracht en als je kracht verliest , dan word je prooi van die zombies ! " Gillian ging naast Matilda staan , en grijnsde naar haar ." Hoe gaat het met jou wang ? " Matilda glimlachte met een blos op haar wangen .

" Wij noemen die monster _hun_ , maar ... De ding is ik ben niet bezorgt , om dezen toestand van die mensen . Ik maak me zorgen om Antonio en Louise ." Zeide Kiku Lovina keek naar haar , Antonio ... Hoe zou het met hem zijn , ze voelde haar hart kloppen . Als ze dacht dat hij met _hun_ vechten is , en dan ook nog samen met Louise Beilschmidt ! Verdomme als die bitch , Antonio laat gebeten worden . Ze zal het haar nooit vergeven ! " Sorella ? " Marcello keek naar haar ." Gaat het je ziet er rood uit ." Lovina bloosde fell en gaf Marcello , een klop op zijn hoofd ." Shut up ! " Iedereen was stil Lovina's gezicht was nog rood , Marcello zeide niks en ging uit de kamer ." Marcello ? " Feliciano ging achter Marcello aan , Lovina voelde spijt maar had te veel eer . Om het toe te geven ." Waarom deed jij dat nou ? " Vroeg Yuki als ze naar Lovina keek , maar Lovina zeide niks . En draaide haar zelf om , en keek naar de muur . " Zijn je zakens niet . " Gillian ging naar haar , en nam haar schouder vast . En draaide haar om , tot haar gezicht voor de haren was ." Wat the fuck is jou probleem ! " Iedereen keek naar haar ." Je broertje is hier veilig en wel , en je behandeld hem zo ! Wat denk jij wel niet ! ." Riep Gillian en ging ook weg , niemand durfde haar tegen te houden ." Veeee iedereen is zo ..." Feliciano kwam terug en keek naar Lovina ." Sorella denk niet dat ... " Maar Lovina onderbrak hem meteen ." Hou op Feliciano ik heb hier geen zin in . " Francis zuchte een beetje ." Weet je wat laten we allemaal rusten , en elkaar beetje met rust laten okay . Het is zwaar voor iedereen . " Niemand zeide niks en iedereen ging uit de kamer , toen hij en Arthur uit de kamer gingen " Mon ami wat denk jij er van ? " Arthur keek naar hem ." Iedereen Francis ... Ik geloof dat dit terein juist , een tikent tijd bom is . " Zeide hij .

( bij Louise en Antonio )

De twee zijn de groep van _hun_ kwijt geraakt , en zitten nu ergens dicht bij het park ." Fuck ik dacht dat ik voor altijd moest lopen ." Zeide Antonio als hij zijn gezicht wast ." Wel het waren ook veel , ik vraag me af of we . Nog meer van _hun_ zullen zien ." Zeide ze en keek rond , als ze haar wapen in de hand hield . " Verdomme en de kogels raken op ." " Dan rennen we beter van hun weg , dan dat we onze kogels opmaken ." Zeide ze als ze naast Antonio zat ." Zou alles okay zijn met hun ? Ik bedoel ze zitten nu in een beveiligd gebied , maar is het ..."

" Als ik Gill beter ken zou ze eerder , een flesje bier zoeken ."

" Gill ? Oh je bedoeld Gillian , hoeveel jaar is ze ? "

" Ze is 19 ze is natuurlijk , allang gedaan met school . Maar iedereen kent haar op school , maar ze kwam die dag mijn lunch brengen ."

( _Flashback_ )

Louise zat in de klas , als de leerkracht over hun project bezig was ." Oh god het was totaal niet mijn fout , toen onze buurvrouws hond mijn chocolade op at . Ze was zo kwaad toen die beest dood ging , en het was de hele nacht door ! " Zeide Allison tegen Francesca , als de twee niet luisteren naar de leerkracht . Plots klopte iemand op de deur , en de deur ging hard open ." De awesome Gill is er ! " Schreeuwde een albino meisje , als ze de klas binnen kwam ." Beilschmidt maak dat je mijn klas uit gaat ! " Riep de leerkracht kwaad ." Oh man zaag toch niet zo , juist of die baby 's naar u luisteren . "

" Luister eens goed hier , als je normaal binnen kwam . Dan doe ik niet zo , maar ga nu meteen uit mijn klas . Ik meen het ! Het is altijd hetzelfde met jou ." De leerkracht 's gezicht was rood , en Louise stond op ." Het spijt me meneer ." " Hey Lucy je moet geen sorry zeggen hoor , dat pops geen seks kreeg . Was zijn eigen schuld , ik geef zijn vrouw gelijk ! " Riep Gillian sommige leerlingen lachte , en anderen vonden Gillian juist een ' kind ' . Louise trok Gillian uit de klas , en de twee gingen de hal in ." Wat nou ? Waarom kom je nu hier voor ? "

" Je was je lunch vergeten ! Ik zweer het de eerste keer , dat Louise de Beilschmidt iets vergeet . Zal de wereld vergaan ! " En toen plots kwamen de luidsprekers op ' _Aandacht iedereen verlaat jullie klassen nu , ik herhaal het nog eens verlaat jullie klassen nu _'

( _End Flashback_ )

Antonio luisterde als Louise haar kort verhaaltje vertelde , hij kon het zelfs voorstellen hoe het verloopte ." Ah ja ik was dan juist , met Sadiq en Lovina bezig om de school te verlaten ." Zeide hij als hij terug dacht , toen hij eerste keer Lovina zag . " Shit ze zijn er weer ." Louise stond op en Antonio ook als ze , een paar naar hun toe zag komen . De twee rende snel weg , Antonio zag boven een japanese shirne . Boven op staan ." Kom laten we daar gaan ." Zeide hij en trok Louise mee , als hij plots een druppel voelde . De twee keken naar boven , en zagen dat de lucht grijs werd . En het hard begon te regenen . " Verdomme ! " En ze rende snel naar boven , ze zagen niemand en gingen voorzichtig binnen . Antonio zocht een kaarsje en deed die aan , de shrine was duidelijk verlaten . Antonio keek naar Louise , en bloosde als hij weg keek . " Wil je iets over je shirt ? " Vroeg hij Louise keek naar hem , en merkte dat haar shirt nat is . En haalde haar schouders op ." Maak me niet uit ik ben niet beschamt ." Zeide ze en deed haar shirt uit ." Ah wat doe je ? " Antonio keek helemaal van hem weg ." Waarom bloos je nou ? Ik dacht dat je alleen iets voelde voor Lovina ." Antonio keek naar haar , hij keek naar haar borsten . Maar in haar blauwe ogen , die al wetend naar hem kijken ." Wat bedoel je ? "

" Ik weet hoe jij naar haar kijk , bang dat iemand anders haar hart vangt . Je wilt haar voor jezelf , en zou misschien iemand vermoorde die haar heeft ." Ze grijnsde een beetje , Antonio ging zitten en grijnsde terug ." Zoals jij en Feliciano ? " Louise bloosde als ze weg keek , en haar benen tegen haar kin drukte ." Misschien ... Hey kan ik je iets vertellen , maar dan tussen ons blijft ? " Antonio knikte ja . " Ik ben nooit verliefd geweest , nooit ik vond het niks liefde . En jongens vroegen mij ook niet uit , sinds ik jongens dingen soms doe . Tot dat Feliciano kwam werd ik meteen verliefd op hem , hij was de enige die mij vrouwelijk laat voelen ." Antonio merkte dat Louise begon te zweten , en een glimlach kwam op haar gezicht ." Hij is de enige waar ik voel , dat ik elk minuut met hem kan sex hebben . Mijn beide vrouwelijke geslachten jeuken , ik wil ..." Antonio slikte Louise begint het te verliezen , maar zeide niks en luisterde ." Er was toen dat één meisje , die Feliciano 's hart ving het was mijn nichtje Hana ."

" Ze leek op mij maar had meer manieren , ik kon het niet verdragen dat Feliciano . Met een ander meisje om ging , en dingen doet die ik wil met hem doen . En Hana dacht zelfs dat Feliciano een meisje was , ze waren dan eerst harts vriendinnen . Maar als Hana wist dat Feliciano , een jongen was dan ..." Louise glimlachte als ze naar boven staarde ." Heb ik dus haar laten verdwijnen , was niet moeilijk ..." Antonio voelde zijn hart kloppen , als hij in Louise plaats stond , Lovina die van Feliciano en dan Sadiq in Hana 's . Zou hij juist het zelfde doen ." Kun je een geheim bewaren ? " Vroeg Antonio Louise knikte ja ." Ik heb veel relaties gehad , maar de meisjes maakte het altijd uit . Ze hebben een rede natuurlijk 1. Ik ben obsessed voor mijn lief , 2 . Ik ben een control freak , ik bepaal mijn lief zijn leven . 3 Ik ben een yandere in mijn relatie , als mijn lief het uit maakte . Dan zijn ze niet meer in dit land ." Louise voelde trillingen maar beide wisten het , voor de italiaanse broer en zus zijn ze partners in crime ." Laten we de avond hier slapen ." Zeide Antonio als hij zijn ogen sloot , Louise sloot haar ogen ook . En beide sliepen maar dan met één oog open .

( Bij de Kirkland 's )

De avond viel iedereen waren opweg , naar hun bed om te slapen . De groep besloten om in de auto te blijven , de mensen van de kampen moeten hun niet . En ze hebben de Kirkland 's geweigerd , om hun logeer kamers te gebruiken . Lovina keek naar buiten , via haar bed ze voelde haar alleen . Ze mist Feliciano , haar vader , moeder , Marcello en zeker ... Antonio ." Sorella ? " Lovina keek naar dan naar de deur , en zag Marcello binnen komen . Hij ging naar haar toe , en ging op het bed zitten . " Sorry ." Zeide Lovina Marcello keek naar haar ." Ik weet dat je het niet zo bedoeld Sorella , het doet gewoon pijn ... Na al dat weet je . " Marcello werd plots verrast , met een knuffel van Lovina ." Weet je hoe bang ik was , ik was al bang genoeg dat ik misschien . Onderweg Feliciano ging verliezen , om naar u te zoeken ... Ik ..." Lovina begon dan te huilen , en Marcello huilde dan ook " Ik was zo bang ! " Riep hij en Lovina hield hem goed vast . " Hij heeft je haarband terug gegeven . " Zeide hij als hij naar de haarband keek , Lovina glimlachte een beetje . En veegde zijn tranen weg ." Ja hij kwam die terug brengen , hij zeide ..." Ze voelde de haarband op haar hoofd . " Dat het dankzij dezen haarband was , dat we allemaal elkaar ontmoete ." Marcello keek naar haar , en deed zijn ogen dicht . Maar keek dan naar buiten ." Waar is Sadiq ? " Vroeg Marcello ." Je hoeft het niet te vertellen hoor , het is gewoon hij is je lief ... En Feliciano wilt het niet vertellen ." Dankje Feliciano dacht Lovina ." Ah Sadiq hij ... Heeft zijn leven weg gegeven ." Beide waren dan stil , als Lovina een paar tranen uit liet ." Sorella niet huilen ik wil niet dat je huild ." Marcello veegde de tranen weg ." Laten we slapen ." Zeide Lovina en ze gingen liggen op het bed , en beide sloten hun ogen , Feliciano stond buiten aan de deur , hij heeft alles gehoord maar hij blijft uit de kamer . Hij weet nog toen hij de eerste keer , toen hij Sadiq ontmoete .

( _Flashback_ )

Feliciano was pasta aan het koken , toen Lovina binnen kwam met een vreemde man . Hij had een licht gekleurde huid , en kort bruin haar ." Veee sorella wie is dat ? " Vroeg Feliciano als hij naar de man keek ." Dit is Sadiq mijn liefje ." Zeide Lovina als ze iets uit de koelkast haalde . " Vriendje ? " Hij keek naar de man ." Hey ik ben Sadiq leuk je te ontmoete Feli ." Zeide hij ." Huh ja veee kom je ook pasta mee eten ? " Vroeg hij als hij keek , als er genoeg was ." Nee dank je ik heb al gegeten , maar Lovina ik moet echt gaan . Ik ga wat drinken met een paar jongens ." Lovina keek naar hem ." Ah ik dacht dat je , je weet wel ... Voor een keer bij mij bleef ..." Ze was teleurgesteld dat hoorde je , maar Sadiq merkte er niks van ." Wel sorry Lovina maar het zijn mijn vrienden , ik ga nou niet nee zeggen . Als zij de drank betalen ." Drank ? Waar gaat hij daar nu mee doen ? Feliciano keek via zijn ooghoek . Naar de twee Lovina merkte het niet , maar Sadiq wel hoe Feliciano keek . " Ik ga door ciao ." En ging weg ." Wie is hij ? " Lovina keek naar hem ." Hij heeft zijn naam verteld , jeez Feliciano zijt je zo achterlijk ? ! " Riep ze en ging weg , maar Feliciano merkte iets ." Wat zijn de plekken op jou benen en armen ? " Hij nam haar vast ." Veee je hebt ook een plek op je hals sorella ..." Lovina sloeg hem weg ." Hou je mond juist alsof jij het beter weet ! " Riep ze tranen waren in haar ogen .

Feliciano durfde het niet te zeggen , maar deed het toch het is zijn zus ." Sorella heeft hij jou geslagen ? " Lovina zweeg en rende naar boven , en Feliciano wist genoeg . En sinds die dag haat hij Sadiq Annan .

( _End Flashback_ )

Francis zat boven op het dak , als iedereen in de tank lag te slapen . Hij keek naar de poort , juist alsof hij wacht op Louise en Antonio . Dat de twee verschijnen en alles okay is , Francis wist zeker dat Antonio wist wat te doen . Hij is natuurlijk hun leider , hij nam dan nog een trek van sigaret . En blaasde de rook uit ." Dat is heel ongezond wist je dat frog ? " Vroeg Arthur als hij naar de tank ging ." Oh mon cheri wat is dat charmant . " Grijnsde Francis als hij zijn sigaret op de grond gooide ." Je blijft kijken naar de poort , wacht je op iemand ? " Vroeg hij ." Wel ja Antonio en Louise zoude hier heen komen ." Zeide hij ."

" Antonio ? Hij leeft nog ." Zeide Arthur verbaasd ." Natuurlijk hij helpte fratello 's en sorella terug bij elkaar ." " Je bedoeld Marcello 's oudere broer en zus ? " Francis knikte ja en naar de damp van sigaret , die op de grond lag ." Wie is Louise ? " Francis ging de tank in , maar zijn boven helft . Stak nog uit de tank ." Het zusje van Gillian , ik weet ze lijken niet op elkaar . " Arthur zeide er niks op tegen , sinds het eigenlijk ook waar is ." Wel mon ami ik ga slapen , ik wil niet dat Angelique nachtmerries krijgt ." Zeide hij en ging weg , Arthur ging dan terug naar zijn eigen groep . En keek naar de busje die naast de garage is ." En ? " Vroeg hij als Alfred , aan de motor werken is ." Ik ga morgen verder aan werken , maar die verdomme rasicten stelen . Mijn werktuigen om dit ding te maken , en verstoppen ook sommige dingen ." Zeide hij Athur helpte Alfred opstaan ." Ga slapen je ziet er dood uit . "

" Misschien ben ik wel gebeten ." Lachte Alfred met Arthur 's hand ging op zijn mond ." Wees stil het is al erg genoeg , dat die mensen jou aan die monsters als prooi willen geven ." Alfred en Arthur gingen binnen ." Waarom slapen jij en Peter niet in huis ? " Vroeg Alfred ." Het is ongemakkelijk ." Zeide hij als hij naar Peter keek , die aan het slapen was . En deed de deken goed op hem ." Marcello zal van af nu , bij zijn broer en zus blijven . En Angelique bij Francis ." Matilda was ook al aan het slapen , Alfred merkte de rode plek op haar gezicht ." Hebben ze haar weer geslagen ? " Vroeg hij aan Arthur , Arthur atnwoorde niet en Alfred wist genoeg ." Antwoord mij ." Arthur keek naar hem ." Ja ze hadden het eigenlijk gemunt , op die albino van Francis groep . Die bier flesjes had gepakt , u zus kwam er tussen . En kreeg een klap tegen haar gezicht ." Zeide hij hij weet dat , hij niks zou zeggen tegen Alfred . Omdat Matilda dat niet wou , maar Alfred verdiende het te weten . Sinds het zijn zusje is ." Verdomme rotzakken durfven ze een meisje teslaan ." Zeide hij nu kan hij niks doen , maar morgen zal hij een oog op Matilda houden . Die verdomme varkens komen er niet van af dacht hij .

De volgende dag

De groep waren buiten Lovina zat op een stoel , en niemand zeide iets tegen elkaar . Soms keken de ander mensen , vies naar hun als ze voorbij komen . " Jeez wat is hun probleem ? " Vroeg Lovina ." Heb ik iets gemist of wat ? " Ze keek naar Feliciano die zijn schouders ophaalde ." Ik weet niet ze doen , al de hele tijd zo ." Het meisje Matilda die naast , Gillian zat keek treurig naar de grond . " Het is mijn schuld ." Zeide ze Gillian keek naar haar ." Nah het is niet jou schuld , die mensen zijn gewoon score losers ." " Veee ik mis Lucy ." Zeide Feliciano ." Wie ? " Vroeg Marcello als hij naar hem keek , Angelique en Peter waren aan het tekenen . Francis was uit zich aan het staren , Yuki was ergens rond lopen . Kiku was met haar , en Lovina verveelde haar zelf . Antonio kom terug , ik mis jou ook ... " Oi ! Geef het verdomme terug ! " Riep een bekende stem , waar Matilda meteen opstond ." Alfred ? " Ze rende richting naar de stem , de anderen volgde hun Lovina langzaam . Maar probeerde mee te volgen , Alfred stond voor 3 jongens . Die een paar spullen in zijn handen hebben , Matilda bloosde als ze haar BH en slipjes merkte ." H-hey dat is van mij ! " Riep ze en woude het pakken , maar een paar vrouwen hielden haar tegen ." Hou je er buiten ! " Riep één vrouw maar Gillian duwde haar weg , en ze ging naar de jongens . En klopte één tegen de gezicht , en nam de spullen van Matilda ." Dat deed pijn ! " Schreeuwde de jongen ." Ik zou je zo meteen meer pijn laten voelen ." Alfred had één van hun , bij de kraag en hield hem hoog ." Wie denk jij wel dat jij zijt ! Als je iets tegen mij hebt okay , maar laat Matilda hier buiten ! Heb je het goed begrepen ! " " Laat die jongen met rust ! " Riep een man en hij en Alfred , begonnen te roepen naar elkaar . En vuisten kwamen er uit , anderen kwamen er tussen . En Gillian vocht terug , zoals Francis die probeerde Matilda uit te helpen . Angelique , Marcello en Peter bleven bij Lovina , Kiku en Yuki rende naar hun toe ." Wat is dit hier ? ! " Vroeg Yuki ." Ik weet niet maar ik wil hun fat ass een kick geven ! " Riep Lovina als ze wilt mee vechten , maar Marcello en Feliciano hielden haar tegen . Yuki ging in haar plaats , en sloeg en klopte een paar mensen weg .

Antonio en Louise zaten nog in de shrine , maar ze zijn vroeg opgestaan . En hielden hun wapens vast , en keken elkaar aan . Antonio deed de deur open , en beide gingen naar buiten . Uit Antonio 's ooghoek zag hij , een paar meisjes in rood en wit kimino 's . Ze liepen sloom naar hun toe , aan de ander kant kwam een priester . En 3 anderen in gewone kleren . " Goh die zien er lelijk uit . " Zeide Louise met een grijns , en hield haar wapen klaar . En beschoot de meisjes als Antonio , de anderen beschoot samen rennen ze van de trap . Een paar van _hun_ stonden aan de trap , maar voor dat ze boven kwamen . Kregen ze kogels door hun kop , en Antonio en Louise rennen naar de ander kant . Ze hebben niet veel tegen gekomen , maar ze bleven vechten . " We moeten weer terug langs het park , zal het dit keer lukken ? " Vroeg Antonio Louise knikte ja , en beide rende snel naar het park . Er waren niet veel , en de lijken die beschoten waren . Van gisteren lagen er nog , Louise zag via haar ooghoek . één van _hun_ naar Antonio toe springen , Louise ging schuin en schopte tegen de kop . Van de dode man en zijn hoofd vliegt , in het fontein en het water ging op Louise . " Ah gaat het ? " Vroeg Antonio ." Ja het is maar water ." Zeide Louise Antonio bloosde , als Louise 's shirt doorweekt was ." Kom laten we door gaan ." Zeide ze en de twee rende , van de anderen dode weg . Als ze de twee hadden opgemerkt , Antonio en Louise kwamen op een straatje terecht met allemaal winkels . De ruiten waren gebroken , en overal lag as en scherven . Sommige spullen onderbraken van hun winkel , ze liepen langs auto 's die ook kapot waren . En bloed was op sommige auto 's gesmeerd , ze kwamen ook paar lijken tegen . Maar ze waren dood en niet gebeten ( wel sommige toch ) , ze kwamen langs een klein auto . En zagen een hond er in liggen , Antonio merkte dat hij dood was . Van de bloed rond zijn hals , en hij ademde niet meer ." Het is zielig ." Zeide Louise als ze ook de hond opmerkte ." Zelfs dieren verliezen hun leven , in dezen toestand . Ze hebben helemaal niks te zeggen , en worden achtergelaten door hun baasjes . Voor hun eigen leven te redden ." Antonio gaf Louise geen ongelijk , en beide liepen door . Plots kwamen ze een fietsen winkel tegen , Antonio keek naar Louise ." Kun je fietsen ? "

" Wat is dat voor vraag ? " Zuchte Louise en gingen de winkel binnen , het was verlaten maar niks was verrandert . Juist alsof niemand naar dezen winkel toe keek , Louise keek naar een paar motor fietsen ." Die heb ik zo graag gewilt ." Zeide ze " Hey Louise kom eens kijken ." Zeide Antonio Louise rende naar Antonio , en zag in de garage een klein autotje zitten ." Gebruiken ze dezen niet voor het strand ? " Vroeg hij ." Ah ja die hebben ik en Gillian vorig jaar gebruikt , toen we in Duitsland waren ." Zeide Louise en ging dichter bij ." Dezen model gaat natuurlijk snel , dus we hoeven ons geen zorgen te maken . Als we _hun_ tegen komen ." Ze keek naar Antonio ." Tenzij je liever wilt fietsen , is dat ook goed ." Antonio lachte nerveus ." Nee we gebruiken hem wel . " Antonio starte de wagen , en Louise deed de poort open . En beide gingen de straat op ." Man dezen ding gaat echt snel ! " Zeide Antonio Louise pakte haar wapen ." En blijkbaar willen dezen ook een ritje ." En sloeg met de achterkant , van haar geweer tegen een paar van _hun_ . Antonio draaide naar links , en reed over een plas . Louise probeerde het water dit keer , te ontwijken maar het raakte haar nog ." Je maakt meisjes echt graag nat he ? " Antonio bloosde een beetje ." Ha sorry ." Zeide hij maar Louise antwoorde hem niet meer , als ze naar het huis keek . Die recht voor hun zat , Antonio merkte de huis ook . En voelde zijn hart kloppen , als hij aan Lovina dacht . Hij wilt snel weer bij haar zijn , geen zorgen Lovina ik kom er aan . En Antonio reed sneller .

De gevecht was gelukkig snel gedaan , als een paar mannen de groep . En de ander mensen uit elkaar haalde ." Als Mr . Kirkland dit zag , hij zal jullie koppen af hakken ! " Riep één van de oudere mannen ." Maar zij begonnen ! " Riep één man ." Kan me the fuck niet schelen , gedraag jullie of anders gooi ik jullie zelf uit ! " Matilda wilde gaan huilen , en haarzelf verstoppen . Dit was gewoon te erg , en ergste was nog dat iedereen haar ondergoed zag ." Gaat het mon cheri ? " Vroeg Francis als hij naar Matilda ging ." Quie ." Zeide ze ." Dit is gewoon te erg , een lief onschuldig meisje zo maar aanvallen . De wereld moet aan zijn einde komen ." Gillian rolde haar ogen , en gaf Matilda een schouder klopje ." Ah ging zorgen als onze leider , hier heen komt is alles weer dik in orde ! " Zeide ze ." Jullie leider ? " Alfred keek ook naar hun , als hij op een stoel zat . Die Marcello uit de busje haalde ." Ja Antonio hij heeft ons hier naar toegeleid , hij zou snel terug komen ."

" Tenzij hij gebeten is ." Iedereen keek naar Alfred , die weg keek schaamte kwam naar boven ." Sorry ." Niemand zeide er iets op ." Je kan gelijk hebben ." Zeide Lovina ." Maar ik geloof in Antonio ... En Louise ." Als ze merkte dat Feliciano , haar dat gezicht gaf van ' vergeet haar naam niet sorella ~ ' " Ze zullen zeker weten vandaag terug komen ." Plots ging de poort open ." Iedereen aan de kant ! Iedereen aan de kant ! " Ze zagen een groot vrachtwagen binnen komen ." Wie is dat ? " Vroeg Feliciano Kiku merkte de symbool , die ook het huis met zich mee draagt ." Is dat ..." " Het is Arthur 's oudste broer , de baas van het huis , de leider van dezen mensen ..." Een jonge man met rood haar , kwam de vrachtwagen uit . Gevolgt door twee andere ." Zijn rechterhand Alexander , en Sonny die elke plan bedenkt . " De man met zijn rood haar , gooide zijn sigaar op de grond . De groep en de ander mensen , merkte dat een kooi werd meegesleurd . Met een ding er in , dat vele mensen begonnen te schreeuwen . Vele gingen achter uit ." Dat is een ..." Yuki 's ogen gingen wijd open , de man leek een wond te hebben . Op zijn arm en zat ook in een pak , die de ander mannen droeg ." Dit hier was mijn beste vriend Marco , ik ken hem al sinds mijn kinderjeugd ! En we zouden elkaar altijd hebben , hij heeft zichzelf opgeofferd . Om een koppel in nood te kunnen helpen , en werd gebeten aan zijn hand . Die voor hun uitstak ... Dezen man moeten we voor eeuwig dankbaar zijn , dat hij zo iets bijzonders heeft gedaan . Maar ! " De man haalde een zwaard uit ." Hij is nu een monster ... Jullie moeten weten , vrienden , geliefde , kinderen , familie leden , na één zijn ze dezen monsters ! " De mensen begonnen door elkaar te praten , ze begrijpen niet wat de man bedoelde . Angelique hield de been , van Francis stevig vast . En Francis legde zijn hand op haar hoofd , om haar rustig te houden . Yuki , Kiku , Gillian en Alfred , hadden de voorgevoel dat ze weten . Wat hij gaat doen met zijn ' vriend ' , anderen keken gewoon toe zoals de rest van de groep . Plots ging de kooi zijn poortje open , en de man sprong er uit . Dat vele het in hun broek deden , maar de man nam zijn zwaard uit . En ze hoorde een plons , in de midden fontein en zagen de kop er uit drijven . " Aaaah ! " Een paar vrouwen sloten hun ogen , en de mannen keken vol ongeloof er naar ." We moeten vechten ! " Riep de man verder ." Wie wilt overleven moet vechten , we kunnen ons niet laten verslaan . Als ze ziek zijn of dood , vecht om te overleven . Wie tegen mij is , zeg het nu of zwijg vooreeuwig ." Niemand zeide iets ze keken elkaar aan , ze waren niet eens met de man . Maar ze willen niet buiten gegooid worden , omdat ze niet willen vechten ." Dit is ongehoord waarom moeten we vechten ? "Vroeg de vrouw Sandra , als ze naar voor liep . Met de anderen die haar groep blijkbaar is ." We zijn niet gemaakt om te vechten , moeten we onze kinderen dit ook leren ? ! Kinderen en tieners horen braaf te zijn , en niet met wapens rond te lopen . Stel je voor dat ze een ander neerschieten ! Wat zou je dan doen he ? ! We zijn de ouders die liever vrede willen , dan geweld dus doe dit maar alleen ! " Sommige keken naar de vrouw vol ongeloof , maar haar groep waren met haar eens ." Ik doe mee ! " Roepte Alfred die op stond , Matilda keek ongelovig naar hem ." Oi ! Dan ik ook hoor ! " Zeide Gillian Lovina keek naar Feliciano , die ja knikte naar haar ." Dan wij ook ." Francis glimlachte als de rest ook liever vechte ." Wel dan doe ik ook maar mee ." Zeide hij .

" Wat jullie vechten ? Laat ons niet lachen ! " Riep Sandra maar Lovina stond op , ze negeerde de pijn als ze naar Sandra liep ." Wilt u weten hoeveel ik er vermoord heb in school ? Hoe hard we hebben gewerkt , om levend uit die hell te komen ? Wij lieten niemand achter , alleen pijn dat we zoveel niet konde helpen . " De vrouw was stil ." U man was te goed voor jou , veel te goed zelfs ." En draaide haar om en ging weg , iedereen was stil en Lovina ging terug zitten ." Het meisje heeft gesproken ." Zeide de man als die achter Sandra stond ." Wat is u beslissing ? " Sandra beet haar lip , als ze de antwoord niet wist . Feliciano ging naast Alfred staan , en fluisterde in zijn oor ." Wat is zijn naam ? " " James Kirkland ." Antwoorde Alfred hem , via zijn ooghoek keek hij naar Lovina . En een blos verscheen op zijn wangen .

Het was Louise en Antonio gelukt , om een doorgang te vinden . Waar niet veel van _hun_ was , Antonio en Louise stapte uit als de dode op grond lagen . Nadat Louise hun neerschoot ." Oi ! Iemand ! " Een man keek op en ging naar hun toe , als hij een pistool uit haalde ." Wat moeten jullie ? " Wat een domme vraag dacht Antonio , en ging naar de man toe ." Wij zijn niet gebeten ." Zeide hij als Louise naast hem stond ." Maar een groep van ons , is bij de Kirklands kunnen we binnen ? " Vroeg hij vriendelijk ." Waarom zou ik ? Ik kan jullie ook hier laten weet je ." Zeide de man met een grijns ." Gij zijt een buitenlander he ? Wel luister eens kerel , dit is verdomme jullie schuld . Wat met ons gebeurt ! " En wou schieten maar iemand sloeg hem neer , Antonio en Louise keken naar een man in een wit pak . " Huh bedankt ? " Zeide Louise als de man hun binnen liet ." Je zeide dat je groep hier was ? Zou het kunnen dat er een italiaans meisje , bij is die van de tank is gevallen ? " Vroeg hij ." Ja dat is Lovina gaat alles goed met haar ." De man haalde zijn helm af , en glimlachte naar de twee ." Ik denk van wel Mr . Cariedo ." Zeide Arthur ." Arthur ? Arthur Kirkland ! "

Een busje van een school , was geparkeerd langs de weg . Ze waren niet ver van de Kirklands huis , en veel van _hun_ liepen er rond . De groep die er in waren , was de groep die Antonio en de anderen hadden verlaten . Veel gekreun en gehijg kwamen van een paar tieners , als Monika en Allison elkaar zoende en streelde . En Francesca op en neer ging , en Lars dieper in haar ging . Kaoru was zichzelf aftrekken , als hij naar hun keek . Terwijl Aishu hun probeerde te negeren , en naar buiten keek naar de dode . Die niks van hun opmerkte , hun leerkracht Roderich grijnsde als hij naar hun keek . Nog even en de groep is onder zijn bevel ." Goed zo jongens doe zo maar door , jullie zijn speciaal weten jullie dat ." De jongere keken naar hem ." We zullen dezen nachtmerrie overleven , vergeet de anderen alleen jullie . Kunnen hier weg komen ." En legde zijn hand waar zijn borstkast is ." En ik zal jullie begeleiden , tot ik niet meer kan ." Francesca kreunde als Lars in haar klaar kwam ." Ik wil meer !" Kreunde ze ." Meer ik wil meer ! " Roderich keek naar haar , en zijn ogen vielen op haar borsten . Die uit haar shirt waren ." En jij krijgt ook meer , Allison , Monika geef onze Francesca eens wat genot ! Ze wilt met jullie ook spelen ." Allison en Monika begonnen aan Francesca 's , tepels te zuigen Kaoru kon niet meer . En stak zijn penis in Monika 's vagina , Monika kreunde hard als ze de penis voelde ." Sneller ! " Roderich keek dan naar Aishu ." Jij ook jongen ." Aishu voelde rillingen als Roderich koude ogen naar hem keken , en ging snel achter Allison . Haalde zijn penis uit zijn broek , en ging diep in haar . Allison kreunde hard zoals Aishu , die het nooit eerder heeft gedaan . Maar Kaoru legde hem stil , als hij hem begon te kussen . Lars ging sneller in Francesca , en ging weer klaar komen . De 6 leerlingen bleven elkaar genot geven , en Roderich bleef naar hun kijken . Als hij zijn plan verder voort zet .

Antonio keek met een open mond , naar Arthur die voor hem stond ." Wat nou ? Je ziet er niet blij uit , om mij te zien ." Zeide hij vervelend ." Wel ..." Antonio keek weg als Arthur kwaad naar hem keek . " Ik zwijg er over ." Arthur liet de twee binnen , en ze gingen in een busje . Waar een paar ander overlevende zijn , Antonio merkte een paar moeders met hun kinderen . Maar geen vaders of anderen , ze zijn helemaal alleen . Zelfs kinderen zaten in de bus , de bus zijn deuren sloten als Arthur binnen ging . En het reed naar het grote huis , Antonio keek naar het huis . En dan naar Arthur ." Zijn de anderen okay ? " Vroeg hij ." Natuurlijk Mvr . Vargas kan morgen weer beginnen te stappen , maar dan wel voorzichtig . Ik geloof dat het niet zo erg was , maar ze was flink geraakt . De rest van de groep zijn ook okay , en Marcello is terug bij zijn broer en zus . " Antonio was blij om dat te horen ." En mijn zus ze heeft toch geen problemen gebracht hoop ik ." Arthur keek naar Louise ze lijkt echt niet op Gillian , ze is misschien de oudere zus . Maar Francis zeide dat zij de jongere was . Arthur slikte als Louise ogen koud waren ." Ze heeft geen problemen bezorgt hoor ." Zeide hij met een nerveus glimlach . Toen de bussen door de open poort rede , en stopte gingen de mensen er uit . Antonio en Louise gingen ook uit de bus , en gingen hun groep zoeken . Antonio zag een groot vrachtwagen , met een open kooi . Hij merkte de bloed op de grond , en de kop die in de fontein lag ." Wat is hier gebeurd ? " Vroeg Louise Arthur keek naar de kop , en merkte dat zijn oudere broer thuis was ." Sorry maar ik moet even weg ." Zeide hij en rende het huis binnen ." Antonio ! Louise ~ " Francis rende naar de twee , samen met Gillian en Angelique ." Oh maar goed dat jullie okay zijn ! Weet je hoe bezorgt wij waren !" Zeide Francis Antonio lachte ." Het was een heel avontuur ! " Zeide Antonio ." Zeg Louise jij zijt een beetje nat ." Zeide Gillian Feliciano kwam ook naar hun toegerend ." Lucy ~ " En gaf haar een knuffel , Louise bloosde als Feliciano zijn hoofd . Tegen haar borsten aan drukte ." Ah ! Feliciano stop er mee ." Zeide ze met een rood gezicht , Antonio moest zijn lach in houden ." Shut up Antonio ! " Riep Louise naar hem ." Veee Louise waarom zijt je nat ? "

" Ah Antonio heeft me nat gemaakt ." Zeide Louise als het een normaal vraag was , dat Feliciano stelde . Iedereen was stil met de antwoord ."

" Pervert ." Zeide Gillian met een grijns .

" Ik geloof eerder dat jij de hentai zijt mon ami ~ "

" Papa wat is hentai ? " Vroeg Angelique ."

" Niks lieverd helemaal niks ! " Zeide Francis met een paniek in zijn stem ."

" Veee Antonio ~ " Antonio mertke de donker aura , rond Feliciano als hij naar hem keek ." Haha waar zijn anderen ? Hebben we iets gemist ? " De groep waren stil en brachte Antonio en Louise , naar de rest van de groep . " Antonio ? ! " Antonio zag Lovina een stoel zitten , met een boek in haar hand . Terwijl 2 jongentjes naast haar zaten , hij herkende Marcello meteen . En de ander moest Peter zijn ." Waar is Arthur ? Is hij terug ? " Vroeg Peter als hij Antonio opmerkte ." Ja hij is meteen naar binnen gegaan ." Peter keek een beetje bleek , maar keek terug naar het boek ." Oh ." Was zijn antwoord Angelique ging bij hun zitten ." Hoe gaat het met jou Lovina ? " Vroeg Antonio als hij in haar ogen keek , Lovina bloosde en keek van hem weg ." Alles gaat goed bastard ." Antonio glimlachte tenminste Lovina , is nog altijd het zelfde ." Gillian is er iets gebeurd ? "Vroeg Louise als ze merkte , dat de groep een beetje stil was . Kiku sprak in Gillian 's plaats ." Ga zitten dit zal een beetje hevig zijn misschien ." De groep vertelde alles aan Antonio en Louise , toen de twee er niet waren . Antonio keek in schok en woede , hoe die mensen echt waren . Louise keek naar Gillian ." Je hebt het goed gedaan grote zus ." Zeide ze Gillian grijnsde ." Natuurlijk Mattie is mijn beste maatje ! Ik kan haar niet laten vallen ." Matilda bloosde als Gillian , haar dicht bij haar hield ." Dus die mensen werken tegen de Kirklands ? " Vroeg Antonio ." Blijkbaar ze weigeren te vechten , en willen dat buiten landers buiten blijven . Maar natuurlijk doen de Kirklands het niet , dus peste ze liever hun weg . Als de Kirklands niks doen ." Zeide Yuki als ze haar wapen naast haar had ." Ik zou zeggen wees op u hoede , en laat hun woorde u niet raken . Ze willen dat jij de fout in gaat , als ze u niet moeten hebben ." Zeide Yuki als ze mertke , dat een paar meisjes vies naar hun kijken ." Hebben ze jou iets misdaan Lovina ? " Vroeg Antonio ." Wat ? Nee hoor wat kunnen ze mij doen ? ! Ik ben te sterk voor natuurlijk , en ik kan op mijn eigen passen hoor . " Antonio glimlachte en aaide Lovina 's hoofd . " Natuurlijk wil alleen maar weten ."

" Ik weet dat jij oh zo geweldig bent ! Sorry dat ik de black sheep ben ! " Riep Arthur als hij uit de huis ging , en naar Alfred toe liep . En tegen de busje ging zitten , één van de broers van Arthur zuchte . En ging terug naar binnen ." Weer ruzie met hun Arthur ? " Vroeg Alfred ook al weet hij , de antwoord al zelf ." Ah het is altijd het zelfde met hun , ik weet dat ze perfect zijn . Hoe anders heeft het huis het overleefd , wel niet dankzij mij ! " Alfred liet Arthur maar zeggen , hij weet dat het ook zwaar is voor hem . Sinds hij alleen met zijn klein broertje , uit de opvang moest vluchte . En vele kinderen en mensen moest achter laten , en dat de ander 3 broers hun niet kwamen zoeken . En eerder hun huis in bescherming zette , Alfred keek lastig naar de probleem . Die in busje zat als hij dat probleem , weg heeft kan het busje weer rijde . En ze kunnen hier weg gaan , maar ... Alfred keek naar de blauwe lucht . " Het is zo blauw , juist alsof er niks aan de hand is ." Zeide hij Arthur merkte het ook , en heeft een slecht voorgevoel .

( Op de lucht haven )

" Ah shit wat een lelijk wezen is mij dat ! " Zeide een man als hij zijn pistool , richte op één van de mannen die gebeten was . Hij en zijn partner zaten op het dak , met hun wapens naar de monster 's gericht . Die ver van hun waren , één van de vliegtuigen zullen opstijgen . Dus ze moeten snel van de monsters af komen , in het vliegtuig zelf werden alle mensen na gekeken . Als ze ziek waren , gebeten of al ... De man die iedereen had nagekeken , ging naast de ander zitten die in de cockpit zat ." En ? " " Niks alles in orde ." Zeide hij en zette het vliegtuig klaar ." Heb je nog iets gehoord van je familie ? " De man schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Nee ze nemen niet op , ik vrees voor het ergste . En ik hoop juist niet op de ergste ." De man zeide niks en waarschuwde de mensen , om hun gordels aan te doen . Buiten het vliegtuig werden _hun_ neergeschoten , door de man en zijn partner . Die ze allemaal te pakken kreeg ." Ah ik ken die man ." Zeide de vrouw als ze hem neerschoot , en van haar wapen weg keek ." Hij was een goede acteur , en was zelfs heel vriendelijk . Dat zijn lot zo is afgelopen ." Zeide ze de man lachte zachtjes ." Oh kom op nou amore , het is niet de einde van de wereld . Zo lang we mensen in leven houden , en de zombies hier weg knallen . Is alles okie dokie si ? " Als al van _hun_ weg waren , stond de man op en stak een sigaret aan ." Je weet dat het slecht voor jou gezond is Romano . " Zeide de vrouw als ze haar borsten masseerde , Romano keek naar haar ." Je weet dat het heel verleidelijk is , wat je doen zijt Alexa ." Grijnsde hij naar haar , Alexa bloosde een beetje . En pakte haar helm van haar af , en liet haar blond haar . Van neer vallen op haar rug ." Misschien was dat mijn bedoeling ? " Grijnsde ze terug de twee keken , toe als het vliegtuig vertrok ." Zijt je bezorgt ? " Vroeg ze Romano keek naar haar ." Je kinderen zullen ze misschien ..." Romano haalde zijn schouders op ." Feliciano had mij gebeld , maar antwoorde mij niet . Dus ze zullen toch misschien nog in leven zijn ... Ik geloof in mijn kinderen ..." En grijnsde als hij naar het vliegtuig keek , die richting de zon vloog ." Ze zijn tenminste mijn kinderen natuurlijk ."

* * *

><p><strong>Hier is chapter 3 ! Ik hoop dat echt iedereen hier van genieten is , want ik geniet hier helemaal van ~ Als iemand wilt vragen , of Sadiq Lovina slaag gaf . Moet je nog een paar chapter 's wachte , want ik verklap helemaal niks . Ik hoop dat jullie de korte lemon , van de ander groep ( van Roderich ) goed vinden . Ik hoop dat niemand OOC was , en ja Louise en Antonio zijn yandere ( lol I love Yandere :P ) . <strong>

**Hier is de list ! **

**America : Alfred Jones ( 19 jaar ) **

**femCanada : Matilda Jones/Williams ( 18 jaar ) **

**Scotland : James Kirkland ( 26 jaar ) **

**Wales : Alexander Kirkland ( 24 jaar ) **

**Ierland : Sonny Kirkland ( 24 jaar ) **

**Sealand : Peter Kirkland ( 10 jaar ) **

**femHRE : Hana Beilschmidt ( 8 jaar ) ' Dood ' **

**femGermania : Alexa Beilschmidt ( 40 jaar ) **

**SItaly : Romano Vargas ( 45 jaar ) **

**Als ik iemand vergeten ben , zeg het aub ! En ja dat was SItaly ( Male version ) en Germania ( femalei version ) , die samen werken ( ze zijn best samen ~ ) De volgende chapter zal nog freaker zijn geloof mij maar ! **

**Tot de volgende week ! **


	4. DMWL Characters Info

**Titel Chapter : DMWL Characters Info **

**Koppels : SpainxfemSItaly , NItalyxfemGermany**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Yuri , Death , Rape , Yandere , Obsessed , Tragedy , Horror , Abuse & Psycho **

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : T-Rated / M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van : Yaoi , Yuri , Death , Rape , Yandere , Obsessed , Tragedy , Horror , Abuse & Psycho houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U !**

* * *

><p><strong>Antonio Cariedo (Spain) <strong>

20 jaar

Bruin Haar , Groene Ogen

Antonio werkt op een kinderopvang , waar Lovina 's broertje Marcello zit . Antonio is vriendelijk met iedereen , maar kan ook een duister kant hebben . Die hij alleen heeft als iemand , Lovina probeert af te pakken . Hij werkt samen met Arthur Kirkland , en is beste vrienden met Francis Bonnefoy . Antonio praat niet veel over zijn familie , en heeft een blijkbaar een slecht kinderjeugd .

Status : Alive

**Lovina Vargas (femSItaly)**

17 jaar

Bruin Haar , DonkerGroen Ogen

Lovina is de oudste van de tweeling , maar zit een klas lager dan haar broer . Dankzij Roderich Edelstein , ze date Sadiq voor de uitbraak . Maar wist dat ze geen gevoelens meer voor hem had , als Antonio haar kuste om haar te kalmeren . Ze geeft niet snel toe als ze bezorgt is , en lijkt ook goed op te schieten met Matilda . Lovina weet van Antonio 's donkere kant , maar blijft van hem houden .

Status : Alive

**Feliciano Vargas (NItaly)**

17 jaar

Bruin Haar , Bruine Ogen

Hij is de jongste van de tweeling , zit een klas hoger dan haar zus . Hij is beste vrienden met Kiku Honda en Louise Beilschmidt , hij heeft een oogje op Louise . Maar durft het niet te vertellen , toen hij Sadiq voor het eerst ontmoete . Had hij al een hekel aan hem , Feliciano heeft een donkere kant zoals Antonio . Maar laat het meestal verdwijnen met een glimlach .

Status : Alive

**Louise Beilschmidt (femGermany)**

17 jaar

Blond Haar , Blauwe Ogen

Ze is de kladgenoot en een vriendin van Feliciano , ze is de jongere zusje van Gillian . Maar houd meer verantwoordelijkheid aan , dan haar oudere zus . Haar grootvader zat in het leger , en leerde haar en Gillian wapans maken . Als ze ooit in nood zijn , ze kan beter schieten dan haar zus . Louise vertelde Antonio dat ze , Feliciano 's eerste liefde heeft vermoord omdat ze jaloers was .

Status : Alive

**Gillian Beilschmidt (femPrussia)**

19 jaar

Wit Haar , Rood Ogen

Ze is de oudere zus van Louise , ze was in de school . Omdat Louise haar lunch was vergeten , Gillian is de enige albino in de familie , ze leerde samen met Louise van hun grootvader . Wapens maken voor als ze ooit in nood zijn , ze begint ook gevoelens te krijgen voor Matilda . Ze weet niet dat Louise hun nichtje vermoord heeft , ze word ook beste vrienden met Arthur .

Status : Alive

**Yuki Wang (femChina)**

17 jaar

Bruine Haar , Licht Bruine Ogen

Ze is een jeugdvriendin van Kiku , ze woonde daar 5 maanden pas voor de uitbraak . Ze zit in de kendo club , en heeft daar één van de zwaarden gepikt . Om zo uit de school te ontsnappen , haar familie zijn meesters van het zwaard . Ze probeert ook zoveel mogelijk te zorgen , dat de groep niet uit elkaar zou drijven . Als ruzies beginnen te komen .

Status : Alive

**Kiku Honda (femJapan)**

17 Jaar

Zwart Haar , Zwarte Ogen

Kiku is beste vrienden met Louise en Feliciano , maar ze zit in een ander klas . Ze kan niet veel doen voor de groep , maar probeert zoveel mogenlijk te helpen . Voor de uitbraak werkte ze voor Yamoto 's familie , en leide de groep daar terwijl de familie al gebeten waren . Ook al kan ze niet vechten , ze is goed in EHBO .

Status : Alive

**Arthur Kirkland (England)**

19 jaar

Blond Haar , Groene Ogen

Hij werkte samen met Antonio , in de kinderopvang waar hij samen met Anglique , Marcello en Peter ontsnapte . Hij is de oudere broer van Peter , en heeft nog 3 andere broers . Hij is de blacksheep van de familie , en word altijd aan de kant gezet . Hij kende Francis uit de lagere en middelbare school , Francis vroeg hem een keer 3 keren uit . Waar Arthur heeft 3 keer nee op antwoorde .

Status : Alive

**Francis Bonnefoy (France)**

22 jaar

Blond Haar , Blauwe/Grijs Ogen

Hij werkte bij de politie , en is gestrouwd met Joan . Hij ontsnapte met zijn collega 's , en vond onderweg Joan en Angelique die achter volgt waren . Toen de groep in de Yamoto's huis waren , vluchte Francis en Angelique naar de huis naast hun . Maar werd neer geschoten en overleefde het , hij is beste vrienden met Antonio . En kende Arthur van lager en middelbare school , hij heeft blijkbaar ook gevoelens voor hem gehad .

Status : Alive

**Alfred Jones (USA)**

19 jaar

Blond Haar , Blauwe Ogen

Hij is de oudere broer van Matilda , en rijd in een busje door de stad heen . Samen met de groep , hij ontmoete Arthur , Peter en Marcello . Bij de brug waar ze ook moesten ontsnappen , bij de Kirklands huis . Word hij en Matilda niet geaccepteerd , omdat ze amerikanen zijn maar door al die toestand . Probeert Alfred zijn busje nog te maken , hij heeft misschien gevoelens voor Lovina

Status : Alive

**Matilda Williams (femCanada)**

18 jaar

Blond/Bruin Haar , Blauwe Ogen

Ze is de jongere zusje van Alfred , en heeft een ander achternaam . Hun ouders scheide toen ze10 jaar oud waren , en heeft ze de achternaam van haar moeder . Ze is bezorgt over haar broer , als anderen hem beginnen uit testoten . Ze heeft gevoelens voor Gillian , maar is te verlegen om haar gevoelens uit te spreken . Ze kan goed opschieten met Lovina .

Status : Alive

**Angelique Kensey (Seychelles)**

10 jaar

DonkerBruin Haar , DonkerBruin Ogen

Ze is zat in de kinderopvang samen met Marcello & Peter , de 3 ontsnapte samen met Arthur . Ze raakte de groep kwijt , en werd gevonden door Joan . Als de groep in de Yamoto's huis zaten , rende ze samen met Francis het huis daarnaast . Ze vond dat het haar schuld was , dat Joan sterfde maar Francis stelde haar gerust dat het niet zo was . Ze kan goed opschieten met iedereen in de groep .

Status : Alive

**Peter Kirkland (Sealand)**

10 jaar

Blond Haar , Groene Ogen

Hij is de jongere broertje van Arthur , en zat samen met Marcello & Angelique in de kinderopvang . Waar ze samen ontsnapte , hij ziet Arthur ook als een blacksheep . Maar geeft best veel om hem , alleen geeft hij het niet toe . Hij is beste vrienden met Marcello en Raivis .

Status : Alive

**Marcello Vargas (Seborga)**

12 Jaar

Bruin Haar , Bruine/Groene Ogen

Hij is de jongere broertje van Feliciano en Lovina , en ontsnapte samen met Arhur , Angelique en Peter . Hij heeft Sadiq niet echt gekent , en heeft veel ruzie met Lovina . Maar vergeeft haar altijd , als hij weet dat ze het niet meende . Hij is niet hetzelfde als Feliciano , als de twee toch close zijn . En heeft meer zijn vader en zus hun kant , hij is beste vrienden met Peter .

Status : Alive

**Sadiq Annan (Turkey)**

18 jaar

Donker Bruin Haar , Bruine Ogen

Hij is het vriendje van Lovina , en zit in de zelfde klas als haar . Hij werd gebeten door Mohammad , toen Sadiq hem wou helpen . Toen Sadiq langzaam dood ging , vertelde hij Lovina dat hij toe geeft . Dat hij een slecht vriendje was , en pleegde zelfmoord om zich te laten vallen aan de zijkant .

Status : Dood

**Mohammad Hassan (Egypt)**

17 Jaar

Zwart Haar , Bruine Ogen

Hij is Sadiq 's beste vriend ook al , zijn ze niet in de zelfde klas . Hij doet mee in voetbal en zit in Sadiq 's team , hij werd gebeten door een ander student . En verranderde in _hun_ en beet Sadiq , toen hij en een paar anderen . Door de tafel heen kwamen , werden ze weg gespoten door het water .

Status : _HUN_

**Yaya (Taiwan)**

17 jaar

Bruin Haar , Bruine Ogen

Zij en YingLee waren de beste vriendinnen , dat ze zelfs zusjes leken te zijn . Toen de uitbraak begon , werd YingLee vast gegrepen door één van _hun_ . En werd gebeten Yaya schopte haar vriendin weg , als ze alleen aan haar leven dacht . Ze sloeg Kiku in de gezicht , toen Kiku het haar vertelde . En werd ook gebeten als ze weg rende , de groep liet haar achter .

Status : _HUN_

**Yinglee (Vietnam)**

17 jaar

Zwart Haar , Bruine Ogen

Ze is beste vriendinnen met Yaya , dat ze zelfs zusjes leken te zijn . Maar toen de uitbraak begon , keek ze niet uit en werd ze gebeten . Ze werd weg geduwd door Yaya , en voor dat ze haar leven verloor . Eindigde Yuki haar leven voor dat het te laat was .

Status : Dood

**Hana Beilschmidt (femHRE)**

8 jaar

Blond Haar ,Blauwe Ogen

Ze lijkt veel op de jongere versie van Louise , maar ze had langer haar en droeg jurkjes . Ze was Feliciano 's eerste liefde , ze was ook verliefd op hem . Ze werd door Louise vermoord , zonder dat iemand dat wist .

Status : Dood

**Romano Vargas (SItaly)**

45 jaar

Bruin Haar , Bruine ogen

Hij is de vader van Feliciano , Lovina & Marcello , hij werkt bij de politie en zit in het vliegveld . Probeert hij samen met zijn partner , de dode slachtoffers te stoppen . Om het vliegtuig te berijken , hij werd door Lovina gebeld . Maar dacht dat het Feliciano was , hij vertelde Alexa ( zijn werkpartner ) . Dat hij vertrouwd dat zijn kinder veilig zijn .

Status : Alive

**Alexa Beilschmidt (femGermania)**

40 jaar

Blond Haar , Blauwe Ogen

Ze is de zus van Louise en Gillian 's moeder , ze is de werk partner van Romano . En werk samen met hem in het vliegveld , ze is de moeder ook van Hana . Maar weet ook niet dat Louise , haar docht heeft vermoord .

Status : Alive

**James Kirkland (Scotland)**

26 jaar

Rood Haar , Groene ogen

Hij is de oudste broer , en natuurlijk de leider van het huis . Hij verteld de mensen die gered zijn , dat ze als ze willen leven . Dat ze moeten vechten , hij bekijkt Arthur als een blacksheep . Maar zou nooit iemand vertellen , dat hij echt om Arthur geeft .

Status : Alive

**Sonny Kirkland (Ierland)**

24 jaar

Rood/Blond Haar , Blauwe Ogen

Hij is de tweeling broer van Alexander , en hij hou van op dierenjacht te gaan . En is goed in geweren sinds hij in het leger heeft gezeten , hij heeft niet echt een goed of slecht relatie met Arthur .

Status : Alive

**Alexander Kirkland (Wales)**

24 Jaar

Blond Haar , Blauwe/Groene Ogen

Hij is de tweeling broer van Sonny , en is de oudste tussen de twee . Hij is een computer geek en is een dokter , zijn relatie met Arthur bestaat echter niet . Dus niemand weet wat Alexander denkt van Arthur .

Status : Alive

**Roderich Edelstein (Austria)**

29 jaar

Bruin Haar , Bruin Ogen

Hij is samen met groep ander tieners , uit de school ontsnapt hij heeft zelfs een paar studenten . Opgeofferd zodat hij kon ontsnappen , hij stelde voor dat hij de groeps leider zal zijn . Maar Antonio en de anderen vertrouwde hem niet , Roderich was de gene die Lovina liet zakken in klas.

Status : Alive

**Kaoru Hongsuw (HongKong)**

17 Jaar

Zwart Haar , Bruine Ogen

Hij volgde Roderich uit de school , en bleef in de bus om veilig te blijven . Hij heeft het voor gevoel dat Roderich , hun gaat achter laten om zijn eigen leven te redden . Kaoru is bisexueel en heeft misschien gevoelens voor Aishu .

Status : Alive

**Monika Bonaus (Monaco)**

17 Jaar

Blond Haar , Blauw/Paars Ogen

Ze zat in de groep die Antonio en de rest hebben gered , maar toen de groep ging splitsen . Besloot ze bij Roderich in de bus te blijven , ook al weet ze niet zeker van haar besluit . Ze begon een relatie met Allison .

Status : Alive

**Francesca Jeanpiere (femFrance) **

17 Jaar

Blond/Bruin haar , Blauwe Ogen

Ze ontsnapte samen met Roderich , en hun groep uit de school en bleef in de bus . Ze is een aansteller en vind haarzelf te belangrijk , ze heeft sex met Lars in de bus gehad . Maar heeft geen relatie met hem , ze heeft een hekel aan Lovina .

Status : Alive

**Allison Anderson (femUSA)**

17 jaar

Blond Haar , Blauwe Ogen

Ze is ook ontsnapt met de groep , en bleef in de bus . Ze behoort toe in Francesca 's populaire groep , maar heeft een hekel aan jongens . Ze begint een relatie met Monika .

Status : Alive

**Lars van Onderberg (Netherland)**

17 jaar

Bruin Licht Haar , Groene Lichte Ogen

Hij ontsnapte samen met een groep , uit de school en bleef ook in de bus zitten . Hij had sex met Francesca , maar heeft geen relatie met haar . Hij deed ook voetbal en zat in het ander team , hij heeft een hekel aan Antonio .

Status : Alive

**Aishu Yaruka (NKorea)**

17 jaar

Zwart Haar , Zwarte Ogen

Hij en Monika werden door Antonio en de rest gered , maar bleef in de bus zitten . Sinds hij vond dat het veiliger is , hij is homosexueel maar houd het geheim . Sinds hij niet uit de bus wilt gegooid worden , hij heeft misschiel gevoelens voor Kaoru .

Status : Alive

* * *

><p><strong>Hier is Chapter 4 ! Sorry dat het zo lang duurde , maar de chapter 4 die kwam . Moet opnieuw geschreven worden , en de ander chaps zullen na gekeken worden . Ik hoop dat dezen het een beetje goed maakt , ook al is het niet echt een chap . <strong>

**Misschien geven we jullie een klein kijkje in Chap 5 ;)**

' Welke wet ? ! Er zijn geen regels meer , ik kan doen wat ik wil ! '

' Ik denk dat Joan blij is , dat ze niet meer bij jou is . Ze moet zeker blij zijn dood ... '

' Ik weet het niet ... Maar als ik Francis zo zie , laat het mij denken aan ... '

' Wel Antonio Ik wil dat u mijn groep begeleid , in dezen koude en dode wereld ! '

**Meer geven we niet door , dus wacht maar tot dat chap 5 komt ! **

**Dada x **

_**Hugs & Love Sonic ~**_


End file.
